Journey to Nourasia, An After Oban Story
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: When prince Aikka shows up for a visit to see EvaMolly, he decides to take her back, along with her two new best friends. What chaos will erupt? Will a war put Eva's life in danger? rating changed due to language and long kissing scenes.
1. A nice surprise

Hi! Maiko-DarkAngel here! But you people can call me Mai! This is my first fic here and i'm very excited! So time to do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OBAN STAR RACERS! If I did, I wouldn't be here writting for you.

Journey to Nourasia

Ch. 1, A Nice Surprise

Young Eva Wei was too busy thinking about the Nourasian prince to notice her Martian friend Emimi. Emimi was asking questions about Alwas and Oban, but still, Eva didn't pay attention. She had to stand in front of her human friend and say, "Eva! Mars to Eva! Wake up!"

"Huh, oh sorry Emimi!"

Emimi sighed, "You were thinking about him again, that prince Ayka."

"You know as well as I do that his name is prince…"

"Aikka!" they shouted together.

"Got cha'" shouted Emimi, "Eva you and your kind are _**so**_ easy to fool!" it had been a long time since the Great Race of Oban. Eva thought about everyone she met there. From the young Nourasian all the way to… Caneltto! "Oh yea!" she shot back at the Martian girl, "Then how come you can't fool Ben into thinking you don't like him!"

"Oh you!" Emimi snapped, but in the end they both laughed at each other and stared up at the clouds.

**MEANWHILE ON OBAN**

"Jordan," said a familiar voice, "Please! I must see Molly one more time!"

"I'm not sure if I can," said the ex-gunner.

"You're the Avatar! You are able to do anything you wish!" shouted the prince, "My dear friend, please! All I ask is for a few days on Earth with Molly!"

"All right, I'll see what I can do for you Aikka," The Avatar stated. He took a deep breath, waved his arms, and sent the Nourasian across the galaxy to Earth

**AGAIN ON EARTH**

Emimi and Eva were still chattering about their adventures on Oban and Mars. "You know, I'd like to meet this Nourasain you talk so much about Eva" Emimi remarked, "He sounds pretty interesting!"

"He's more than interesting! He's kind and sweet, and smart, and, and, and so many other things!" Eva shouted,"Aikka!"

"I know his name already!" Eva rushed passed the Martian girl down the hill.

"Hey! Where are you going! Eva!" Emimi ran after her friend, worried she might have spotted trouble. When she had arrived at where Eva had stopped, she found her in the arms of someone Emimi had never seen before. "Molly, I missed you so much!" said the stranger softly, "I could never stop thinking about you." _Molly, that's not Eva's name. Why would he say that?_ Questioned the young, 15 year old girl from Mars. "How did you get here all the way from Nourasia?!" As soon as Eva said that, Emimi understood who this stranger was.

"You can thank Jordan for that. He sent me to Earth after I", the prince took a moment to clear his throat, "after I _asked_ him to take me to you."

"Ahem! Um excuse me but aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Eva?!" They turned to see an angry Emimi.

"And who might this be?" pondered Aikka

"The name's Emimi and you would have known that," she turned to the human girl, "If someone had introduced me!"

"Get over it!" Eva yelled,"You would've done the same thing if you hadn't seen me for practically a year!" "You know what Eva," Emimi was interrupted,

"Pardon me girls," Aikka said, "but you should know that I've only a few days here, and I would like to make the most of it." Emimi apologized,"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were going to be here so short. To make it up to you, I'll leave you two alone to catch up I've got to go home anyway." Soon after she said that, she was gone and Eva couldn't argue with her to stay and actually meet Aikka like she had said. Argument was futile anyway, for she had dreamed and longed for this moment. To be alone with the one she had loved since she had met him. They walked back up the hill to the tree and conversed as the sun set.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review so I can find out what the heck that is! Don't make a face! I'm new! Flames are accepted too because I don't know what those are either. Ok, incase you haven't noticed, Emimi has a bit of an attitude. But that's all for now! In the next chapter, we'll meet a new character who has some interesting yet ordinary qualities. 


	2. Malls, brawls, and new friends

Hiyas! i'm baaaaaaaack! i'm sorry that my chapters are so short, it's just when i prewrite them on Word, they seem longer! anyways i would like to thank my two favorite authors for reading my fic! thank you sangofananime and Lady dream-chan! you're so awesome and keep up the good work! now on with the disclaimer!

disclaimer: my neck has a head, my hand has a thumb, i don't own OSR, so don't be dumb! p.s., i only own Emimi and any future OCs. HINT, HINT!

* * *

Journey to Nourasia, After Oban Story

Ch. 2 Malls, Brawls, and new friends

When Aikka had arrived Eva was overjoyed! They had spent the entire day talking. Telling each other of what had happened on their planets as the nine months had passed.

Jordan was a great friend, he new that Eva would have loved to see the prince, especially with her sixteenth birthday coming up.(Although he was a little upset that he couldn't go the the party and see Eva himself. otherwise, he wouldn't have sent Aikka. XD) But Eva had completely forgotten about her birthday. This was exactly what Don Wei wanted, for he was planning a surprise party for his "little girl". Of course, he wasn't expecting an extra guest until the night before. The night that Eva brought home the young Nourasian.

Like any other dad, he kept a hawk's eye on the boy. He had good reason for it though. Don had only briefly met Aikka so he didn't know him very well. He also knew that Aikka would keep his daughter safe. But he still watched the couple closely. For today though, he would stop. Today, Eva and her alien companion would go shopping at the mall. "Molly," Aikka asked nervously, "What is this place?"

"It's a mall! Haven't you ever gone shopping before?!" Eva exclaimed.

"Well, yes but I have never been to a market so….large!"

"Just come on already!" she grabbed him by the wrist and they ran into the mall. The two teens stayed together for a while and then split up. Eva went to look at hover-scooter parts while prince Aikka explored the enormous galleria. He was walking around when he came to a jewelry booth. Aikka spotted a beautiful necklace and thought, _"Molly would look stunning in this necklace!"_ He picked it up and took it to the clerk. Aikka said, "I'll trade you this artifact for this necklace." He held up an ancient Nourasian spear with the famous blue gemstone crudely attached to the end of the shaft. On the shaft itself, were some odd little characters, clearly his ancestors writing.

"Hey kid, you owe me money!" the clerk said roughly, not caring for the artifact. The man had a heavy Brooklyn accent. For a jewelry store owner, he didn't look very refined. he wore a grease stained white tank top that didn't exactly fit him. which left his potbelly sticking out. his pants were baggy and dirty looking. the man's hair, er rather the receding line that was his hair, was desperately combed over and didn't exactly match his thick black mustache.

"You don't like this?" prince Aikka asked, confused by what he meant by "money".

"You don't have a clue?" he raised his voice, his tone not so friendly. you could tell he was getting angry that he wasn't getting paid.

Luckily, Mina, one of Eva's friends from school, was passing by. Her eyes turned dark purple which indicated she was upset. The girl's long purple tinted hair swayed across her back as she stomped toward the scene "hey! You got a problem?!"

"Yeah, he owes me money an' he won't give none to me!'

"OK, one, you need to go back to school and learn proper grammar! And two, that doesn't give you the right to shout at the poor boy! Can't you see that he's not from her?!"

"No money no deal!"

"Fine! Here's your money jerk!" she slammed twenty dollars on the counter and left. Taking the prince by the hand. Once they were far enough, she started to speak. "You OK?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for taking me away from that man."

"You are very welcome. I'm guessing you are visiting from Nourasia."

"You are correct." Aikka replied.

"I thought so. Are you with anyone from here?"

"Yes my girlfriend Molly."

"OK, where did she last go?"

"Over to a parts shop." Was the Nourasian's reply. Mina walked him over to the parts shop. Along the way she kept glancing over to him. _Where have I seen him before? I've never seen him but he looks so familiar._ She shrugged it off and thought, _I wonder if I'll see Eva there._ They stepped into the store and Mina did see Eva and so did Aikka. "Hey Eva! How's it hanging?!"

"Awesome!" during this witty banter, Aikka stepped in and greeted Eva again.

"That's Molly?!" Mina thought aloud.

"I see you've met Aikka prince of Nourasia." Eva renounced.

"Wow! So you're Aikka! That's why you look so familiar! Eva almost never stops talking about you!" Mina exclaimed. Eva blushed. She couldn't help it her friend was being embarrassing!

"Um, Aikka this is my friend Mina."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said. After the awkward moment had passed they went to get some lunch. "Hey how 'bout a smoothie!" suggested Eva

"That would be great!" shouted Mina. Eva got three smoothies for everyone. Aikka looked at the drink like it was poison. "Come on your highness!" Mina joked, "Take a drink! It's not going to kill you or anything!" Reluctantly, he took a drink, and in an instant, he loved it! The girls laughed as he tried to suck it all down in one gulp.

**At the Wei residence**

"So you'll all be able to come?" Don asked over the holophone.

"Yes", said three, male voices together.

"Good", replied Don. He was planning Eva's party for the next day. Don had made phone calls to all of his daughter's friends. Both local and intergalactic.

He thought everything through much like he does when one of his students is racing. Don even thought of how high the balloons should go!

* * *

OK! so we've met a new character, and Don Wei is planning a surprise! if the plot is moving along kinda slowly, sorry. it'll speed up as the chapters progress, promise! the next chapter is the party and Aikka's own little surprise. (shifty eyes) please review! they help me move along! when you read this, recommend it to your friends then tell them to recommend it to their friends and so on. that way, i get more readers and more reviews! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! that is all. 


	3. Birthday surprises

hey freaks and geeks! JK! i hope your liking the story so far. like i promised, this chapter moves the plot along a bit. keep on reading!

Disclaimer: c'mon! how many times do i have to say this?! I DON'T OWN OBAN STAR RACERS! I JUST OWN MINA AND EMIMI!

* * *

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch. 3 birthday surprises

It had been a single day since Eva's reuniting with her love. Both days were filled with fun and excitement. Today was going to be even better. Today was young Eva's sixteenth birthday. She wouldn't have known it hadn't it been for the fact that so many people at school wished her a happy birthday. Aikka was attending school with her and, with Emimi and Mina, were to keep Eva busy when it ended. On Nourasia, the prince was home schooled, on Earth, he went to his girlfriend's public high school.

It was a little strange for him, to be wearing a tight Earth uniform. The prince of Nourasia wasn't use to wearing such attire, no; he was more comfortable in the baggy, loose, karate-like pants and tunic. Aikka felt more secure in his armor as well. But still, he had to follow the rules of the humans. After all, he was the guest of one!

It gave Eva so much satisfaction to show off the being from her tales. It gave her more satisfaction to rub it in Daniel and Derek's faces! The two boys were always the ones to pick on Eva. Especially, when she was talking about one of her races on Alwas and Oban. They would always say that she dreamed it or that she just wanted attention after her dad abandoned her. This usually made Eva angry and she usually ended up almost starting a fight! (MDA: fyi, these boys aren't important to the plot. there really is no need to describe them.)

Why just last week she got detention for giving the boys black eyes! All they got was a warning. "Cockroach" and "Worm" Eva calls them. heck if you used your imagination, that's exactly what they looked like!But now Ms. Wei could prove to them that everything that she said was true!

Ned, the secretary of the school put Aikka in all of her classes so that he wouldn't get confused. But that wasn't the reason she wanted him in her classes. She wanted to be able to have an excuse for when she was staring at him rather than paying attention! She could have said something like, "oh, I was just helping Aikka with this, he's having trouble."

Of course she wasn't sure about the other girls in her class. She was sure they would stare at him as well. But she didn't care really; she knew that the prince would stay loyal to her.

When school ended the gang went to a little outdoor café. Prince Aikka was beginning to enjoy human food. Much like Emimi did when she went to her first food place with Eva and Mina. The teenagers were sitting outside the café when Mina's cell rang. It was Eva's father,"Mina, you can bring them home now."

"Yes sir!" she played. Mina giggled a little bit.

With her highly sensitive Martian hearing, Emimi heard every word and said to her friend, "Eva I think we should take you home. Your dad's gonna want you home soon anyway." Eva was reluctant to go so Aikka did something he would never do, steal Eva's CD player. He ran down the street with it Mina and Emimi following and Eva breathlessly chasing all of them.

The three passed it to one another so that if Eva caught up she couldn't take it out of their hands.

When they got to her house Mina had the player then tossed it to Emimi. She ran half way there then threw it towards the door. The Martian stepped aside and Eva stumbled at the door. Her face slammed right into it. She landed flat on her butt! The CD player still managed to land in her lap!

Eva stood up, opened the door, and walked in. The room was dark and silent. She walked to the center of the room before she heard, "Surprise! Happy birthday Eva!" there was a "little mouse" mixed in with it. Standing before her was mostly everyone from school and three old friends. Rick the ex-pilot and Stan and Koji the current mechanics. Eva smiled she was happy to see the odd trio. She had never seen so many people in one room.

"Hey little mouse! Happy sweet sixteen." Rick said as he walked over to Eva and placed a strong arm around her shoulder.

"Nice t' see you too Rick! I here you've been busy." when Rick left Alwas, he decided to open up a racing school.

"Yep, my students are horrible. They could learn a thing or two from you Eva." the dual colored haired girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the ex-piolot in a big hug.

After things were said and done she went straight to the cake. It was ENORMOUS! "If I stick my finger in this," she thought, "it'll look like an ant stepped into it!"

Next, she went to the kitchen where she saw a mountain of brightly colored gifts! She picked one up and shook it gently trying to figure out what it was. "Hey! Be careful with that!" screamed Koji, "it's very fragile."

"I guess this is from you and Stan. It sounds like parts."

"All I am going to say to you is that it's not what you think it is." Eva thought about it but she couldn't figure out what the clever mechanic had put inside. She rejoined the party. She talked to all her friends from school and retold her venture out into space and her story of how she became the best pilot in the galaxy.

Eva was right in the middle of one of her perils when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at the prince but he did not return the expression. The girls behind her just stood gawking at him. He gave her a stern look. Like when her father did when she disobeyed him. He said, "Molly, I must speak with you. In private." Before she could ask why, he took her outside in the moonlight of the backyard underneath the cherry blossom tree.

"What is it Aikka?! Why did you pull me out here?!"

"Molly today is my last day here on Earth. I leave tomorrow morning. I feel like I haven't spent enough time with you!"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Eva.

"I want you to come back home with me tomorrow." Was the Nourasian's reply. Eva thought for a moment. She wanted to go with him; after all he owed her just that. On the other hand she couldn't leave her father and close friends. "I'll go. But I have one condition; you let me bring Mina and Emimi!" She laughed the last part thinking of what the two would do once they got there. The Martian and human were great friends, but they tended to have meaningless squabbles.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving them behind! They are coming as well!" Aikka laughed, thinking the same thing.

Eva smiled, she loved this moment. She told her dad. The girl had to beg him before he let her go.

The next day, she met Emimi, Aikka, and Mina over at the tree where she reunited with Aikka.

Eva stood there at the top of the hill, side by side with her friends and her dad, waiting for Jordan to come by. All was silent, very silent. No one spoke a word. Suddenly, a beam of sparkling yellow light flashed to the ground. It was Jordan signaling that he was ready for them to leave. Just before stepping through, Eva gave her dad a huge hug. She cried as she parted from her father. As the group rose up into the ship, Aikka placed his hand on Eva's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. You will adore my home just as I adore your home." They waved goodbye to Don Wei right before they disappeared into the abyss called space.

* * *

Eeeeeeek! Aikka took Eva to Nourasia! finally! Not only that but he accepted her two best friends! Before I go, can someone tell me the name of Aikka's parents? Or do i jus' hafta make the names up? I really need it for the next chapter cause the girls meet the king and queen of Nourasia. Oops! Wasn't suposed to let that out! Well, now you know. I'll update whenever possible, k? 


	4. Your majesties

Yay for new ideas! I got so many last minute ideas for this chapter! I actually had to rewrite some of the paragraphs. thank you sangofananime for being my only reviewer! your like my bestfriend now! JK, but yeah, i appreciate that you like my story too.

here with me today to do the disclaimer and help me recap is Mina and Emimi. Eva and Aikka were booked for other people's fics.

Mina and Emimi: no matter how much she wants to, Maiko-DarkAngel does not own Oban Star Racers! (Disclaimer)

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch. 4 Your majesty

Aikka moaned, he had just woken up on Jordan's ship. It was funny, every time someone was on the Avatar's ship, they fell asleep. Aikka took a moment to wonder why this always occured but his thoughts were interupted by a nearby moan. Eva had fallen asleep next to him, or rather on him. her legs were curled to her chest and she had her head upon his lap. the prince stroked her head lovingly. "did you sleep well princess?" he cooed.

Eva jumped and was now fully awake. she wasn't exactly expecting to hear that! Eva then looked at the person who asked her the question. she became less tense and looked at Aikka with love in her eyes. Prince Aikka saw this and mimicked her expression. As they leaned into each other Eva began to slowly lid her eyes. Aikka could feel her warm breath upon his face when-- "OUCH! Emimi get off of me!"

"Well excuse me for falling down when I wake up from sleep levitating!" the two girls started having one of their senseless fights. Aikka and Eva's would-be kiss was now a not-to-be kiss.

Suddenly, the space craft rumbled and stopped the argument. Mina yelled into the air, "God Jordan! Can't you provide a smooth ride for once?!"

"Give him a break!" shouted Eva, "I told you, Jordan was always a gunner-boy."

"Yea but still, you'd think that over nine months, he'd be able to keep a simple ship steady!" Emimi cried. Jordan had learned many things from the Creators, but the one thing he hadn't learned, was how to keep an air craft straight! Aikka smileded, he thought that the whole conversation was a bit funny. Not to mention a little strange. But he was smiling for another reason. He was happy to be going home with his friends, especially the one he called his "princess".

"I think we're almost there", said Emimi.

Mina asked, "Hey Emimi, did it ever occur to you that you could teleport yourself to Nourasia?"

"Actually yes. But my skill with that is limited. You see I can only transport myself to locations I know. For example, I can teleport myself to Mars to see my older sister, but only because I know where it is." surprisingly, Emimi actually sounded smart!

"Cool!" Eva and Mina said together. Aikka wasn't very surprised; he knew that different aliens had different powers. _**CRASH!**_ The ship had landed with a huge bang! "I'm home! Now I can show you three my sanctuary I call my kingdom." The Nourasian stated. The door of the ship opened. The bright Nourasian sun blinded all of them for only a moment. When the girls regained there sight, they stared out the door in aw. They had landed in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers they had never seen before. The girls had landed on……. Nourasia!

They stepped outside and wandered around. Their faces were bright-eyed and they were all bushy-tailed with glee.

"Come ladies," the prince invited, "I wish for you to introduce yourselves to my parents."

"Your parents?!" shouted all three girls together. They realized what that meant. That meant that they would have to formally introduce themselves to the rulers of this planet!

"Aikka, we're WAY too underdressed to do that!" Eva exclaimed.

"Not to worry, we have formal wear for all three of you." He said. The girls grinned from ear to ear after they heard that. They started to wonder what they were going to wear and if they were going to be able to keep it.

**Later at the palace**

"I can't believe I have to wear a skirt and a blouse!" Eva complained bluntly.

"Cheer up! At least it's not pink!" cried Mina. All of them were wearing a matching off-white skirt and blouse. (Though Eva's was a little more decorated.)

"i resent that. anyways, we all know what to do?" the Martian asked.

"Yep!" was their response.

"Then let's go!" the trio trudged to where Aikka had shown them the throne room. They stood behind huge doors. _Where's Aikka?_ Eva wondered. Then they heard, "introducing, Miss Eva Angela Wei and her companion Mina Tory Dane of Earth. Introducing Miss Emimi Sofire Maress from the planet Mars." The girls stepped forward to greet the king and queen of Nourasia.

The king stood from his throne, "Welcome to our humble home. I am king Naabu and this is my wife, Lyria." He greeted. "it is a pleasure to have you three as our audiance. My son has told me a great deal about you three. Now if you please, rise and one by one, give us your names." Emimi was the first one to step forward. On Nourasia it is customary to give your full name and home when in front of a royal audience.

"Greetings from Mars your majesties, I am Emimi Sofire Maress. It's and honor and a privilege to be staying with such high statured people such as yourselves." Emimi knew how to act around royals; after all, her father was a nobleman and he often took her to royal festivities on mars and other planets. She bowed, her short, magenta hair covering her pink eyes and blue neck and face markings. The Martian stood just about an inch over Eva. Emimi slowly backed away allowing the next person to come up.

Next was Eva, she was a bit nervous like the time she tried to tell her dad that she was his daughter. "He-he-hello, my name is E-Eva Angela Wei, from Earth.I-I'm the one who raced your son." The king eyed Eva cautiously, while his queen just simply smiled.

"Well then, it is a joy to have you with us my child." She said, her eyes twinkling. '_Her eyes! Aikka has his mother's eyes!' _Eva thought. Then she looked of to the side of the queen. There stood Aikka, smiling at her and all her beauty. Eva mimicked the Martian's actions but she turned around. She let out a sigh she thought she wasn't holding.

Finally Mina stepped forward. "I am graced in your presence. My name is Mina Tory Dane. Like my friend Eva, I am also from Earth. From what I have seen so far, you rein over a beautiful kingdom, quite well."

"My, my, you certainly have a way with words. tell me Miss. Mina, are you a scholar on Earth?" asked the king.

"yes sir, the top of my class." Mina said proudly. she bowed and backed away.

Once everything was said and done the queen said to her son, "Dear Aikka, my son, please escort your friends to their quarters."

"Yes mother." He replied with a slight bow. With that, the three girls bowed and exited to their new rooms as the prince's honored guests.

* * *

We've met the-- Hey why don't ya jus' shut up Mina!-- Ignore that. Anyways we've met the k-- Why, because i'm smarter than you?-- (author turns to glare at Emimi and Mina) HEY! SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN' TO RECAP HERE! (girls cower and wimper like puppies) That's better. Haza! We've met the king and queen of Nourasia! Seeing how I didn't get any reviews saying that the king and queen have actual names, I gave them my own names. therefor, Though they were on the show, they are technically mine. The next chapter is another attempt for Aikka and Eva to kiss. Is something going to stop them next time? Find out for yourself on my next update! (after you review of course!) 


	5. To Kiss or not to kiss

chapter five is up and alive! i know, i'm stupid and random. and i'm proud of it! thank you **NO ONE** for reviewing my story! seriously people! i **_will_** mention you in my updates if you review my story! but since nobody did so, your all not invited to my friends spa party, so there!

Disclaimer: come on people, you should all know by now that i don't own Oban Star Racers. I'm 13 and broke!

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch. 5 To Kiss or not to kiss

To the girls, Nourasia was amazing! Prince Aikka was just glad that smart Mina, insane Emimi, and adventurous Eva were happy. One day the teen trio decided to explore parts of this new world. They first wanted to get a better look around the castle. After all, they were going to be staying there for a while! Mina, being the bookworm she was, wanted to check out the library. She found an interesting book, but she couldn't check it out, she couldn't even read it! The whole thing was written in Nourasian! Now she was devoting herself to study the language.

Next, Emimi, with her weird personality, wanted to look at the Nourasian training centers. She was very interested in how the people fight. Emimi also noticed that there weren't any women in any of the classes. (She's a feminist, so that was really insulting to her.) She decided to sign up. The instructor put up a heck of a fight but gave in to the Martian. Little by little, one by one, she rose up the ranks and knocked down a ton of boys and even the master, AIKKA! Emimi exceeded faster than any other student in just one day! Boy was she happy!

Eva decided to wander around the castle on her own. She found many doorways, passages and rooms. One passage led to a beautiful courtyard.

There were many radiant flowers all around. trees of all shapes, sizes, and colors (you read right, **_colors_**) were planted everywhere the racer looked. She walked along the paths and smelled every flower there. She was bent over looking at what looked like a cross between a rose and a daffodil when she noticed Aikka sitting on the wall across from her. He had his back to the girl so he didn't see her sneak up to him. Eva tip-toed as close as she could without the prince sensing her presence. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey Aikka! What cha' doin'?!"

Prince Aikka yelped in surprise and fell from where he was sitting! Eva laughed so hard she nearly fell to the ground herself! she clutched her belly, for it was starting to hurt after laughing so hard.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed. Aikka was on his tail bone, rubbing it tenderly to get rid of the pain. (that's an old wives tale by the way. it never works.)

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" said Eva.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. By the way, you did not _scare_ me, you surprised me."

Eva looked to the ground and saw a book. "What were you reading before I took you by _surprise_?" she asked with a drop of sarcasm.

"Took my breath away was the real situation. This is a Nourasian folktale, it is a story about a prince falling in love with a princess from a far away land." She giggled; he was actually flirting with her! Eva sat down on the wall next to him. She sat only an inch away from him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, as if they were trying to read their soles. Aikka reached behind him and plucked a beautiful flower that had sky blue petals with white tips. It looked like a lily-daisy cross. He pushed it into Eva's hair gently. Eva smiled and leaned in, once again slowly lidding her crimson eyes. The Nourasian leaned in as well. The two were seconds away from each other's lips when--

"Hey Eva check this out I got my first Nourasian dagger!" Emimi called from afar.

"Yea! It's really cool looking!" shouted Mina. The two drew back in surprise. Eva blushed and Aikka frowned, upset that he didn't get what he longed for. Disappointed but not upset Eva said goodbye and left Aikka to rejoin her friends. The Nourasian prince just sighed, said good bye, and went back to his book. (By the way, Aikka's story wasn't what he said it was. He was just flirting with Eva.)

* * *

well that just sucks doesn't it!? A short chapter and no kiss! I'm so evil! i guess i was in a bit of a bad mood. no it's true, the better the mood i'm in, the better quality of the chapter! Go figure! pay very close attention to what i said in the first two paragraphs, you'll see examples of it in later chapters. in the next chapter, the girls and their dates go to an annual celebration ball. there will also be OC action and a bit of romance! guess who it's between. 


	6. Love doves

Finally! Chapter six is up! oh my god, it took me like fifteen differen't tries to make this at least a smidge longer than the others! i don't think it worked but whatever! Anyways, I would like to thank xYuna for reviewing. it means a lot to me. ok, in this chapter i introduce two new characters, they end up as Mina and Emimi's boyfriends. things also kinda heat up a bit. if ya wanna find out, KEEP READING!!!!

disclaimer: if i had a dollar for everytime i said i owned OSR, i'd be flat out broke! much like i am right now.

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch. 6 Love doves

Over the past few days, the girls enjoyed their stay on Nourasia. they did many things and were shown around. The girls got many strange looks but didn't pay much attention to it. After a while the Nourasian people got used to them. Now, instead of cocked brows and odd smirks, Eva, Emimi, and Mina got bright eyes and lifted cheeks.

It was now time for the annual Celebration Ball. This festive day honors the peace the Nourasians had long ago in the first empire of the people and has been going on for countless years. Every person in the kingdom was invited, whether you were rich or poor, young or old, all were welcome. Of course, as the prince's honored guests, Mina, Emimi, and Eva, were invited.

Oddly, Emimi had packed a formal Martian dress. It was beautiful! the dress was spaghetti strapped and had magenta and bright apple green swirls and spots. the Gown was long and straight laced; it swirled around her as she turned. Emimi had her hair up in a bun with two thick pieces of hair sticking out the back. A small, single bang was tucked behind her ear. she wore pearl earrings that hung from her lobes. upon her hands were long gloves that covered half her forearm. the gloves were white with a pink shine in the light. basically, Emimi was ONE HOT MARTIAN!

Mina, not only being a bookworm but a girly-girl as well, had a dress too; hers was plain and simple. Mina's dress came down to her shins, it was azure blue with a violet sash around her waist. at the bottom of her gown were medium sized, deep purple spots. her hair was down and on her head was a thin sky blue headband. the girls purple spiked bangs hung gently on her forehead. she looked positively beautiful, but nothing compared to Emimi.

But the person who outdid all of them was Eva. Although she had to borrow a dress;all of her clothes, as you would expect, were boyish and made for mechanics. at first she didn't want to wear it, but Aikka informed her that it was required to wear a formal dress. the gown was absolutely EXTRAVAGANT!. it was a heart shaped strapless dress that flowed at the bottom but at the same time did not flare. it was white with a light blue Nourasian crest on the front and around the waist. her hair was down and straitened out, even her bangs were now flat and went across her forehead.

All of them had dates to the ball. Eva was going with Aikka, of course, and Mina was attending the ball with a young gentleman she had met in the library by the name of Dakka. Emimi found a boy in a very strange manner. She had met him in one of her fighting lessons. The Martian pinned him and asked him to go to the ball with her. (The original words for when you knock down an opponent are, "Will you concede defeat?!" or, "Do you surrender?!") Emimi's date goes by the name of Tokka.

**LATER AT THE BALL**

Everyone was dancing to lovely music. They looked like angels floating through the sky. "Aikka I'm a star racer pilot not a—" Eva stepped on his foot. The prince grinded his teeth, pain shooting through his toes. He held back a cry of anger and pain. "—dancer. Sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

"I know you didn't mean to. If you ask me, you are improving." said Aikka.

_Ting, ting, ting _everyone heard. "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention please. Thank you." It was Emimi up on the platform. "Before I came here, I didn't know a single thing about Nourasia. When I did I was amazed! I couldn't believe my eyes. The people were so nice and the fields and untouched grasslands were astonishing! I've only spent a few days here and already know what the people and places are like. The people are kind and generous and the places are vast and beautiful. So I say, long live Nourasia! Long live its people! Long live its knights! And long live the peace between us!" with each passing "long live" every one cheered and when the young Martian finished her speech, everyone clapped and screamed with delight!

It took a little while for everyone to calm down after that speech Emimi gave. But they went back to what they were doing before. Eva walked over to Mina and Emimi to chat and tell Emimi that her speech was brilliant, while Aikka went to greet his guests. They talked of how great their dancing was. Eva shamefully admitted that she didn't do so well with her dancing with the prince. "Good evening ladies," said two voices. the girls looked at two young boys. one was a little tall with jade green eyes and honey-brown hair. that very same boy had a very dark tan. the other was a few inches shorter than his companion. he had chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes he had darker skin that the prince but lighter than that of his friend's.It was Tokka and Dakka. They bowed and the girls (even Eva) did the same. Mina, Eva, and Emimi were becoming very accustomed to the Nourasian lifestyle. The group talked about several things and soon the boys went to look for Aikka.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BALLROOM**

"Aikka my friend," said Tokka, "that Eva is simply stunning. she is so different. she has a wonderful personality and the beauty of a goddess to match. i can definitely see why you fell for her. but i prefer women like that Martian girl, Emimi."

"I do not see why, I mean she is a good speaker but she doesn't have much else." Dakka explained.

"How dare you! She is Molly's friend and mine as well! You dare insult her in front of me!" prince Aikka exclaimed.

"Calm yourself my prince! I did not mean to sound so rude. I am merely saying that she is not the type of girl I like. I am in love with the book keeper with the lilac eyes."

"Do you mean the smart quiet one? The one by the name of Mina? She is quite lovely but too shy for my taste." The boys finished talking and decided to dance with their partners. Suddenly, a slow, beautiful song came from the orchestra. Aikka turned to see his parents smiling at him. Lyria had a particularly wide grin and was waving slightly at her son. Aikka saw his father shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Naabu looked up and mouthed the words, "this was your mother's idea not mine. Don't blame me."

_Mother!_ He thought. _Oh well. _He brought Eva closer to him. She rubbed her face into him gently. The prince rested his head on hers and whispered this in her ear, "Molly, I love you, so very much. I never want you to leave." Eva smiled and said, "I'd like it if you called me Eva. Just once, please."

"I don't think I can. It has become, a bit of a habit for me." She wasn't pleased with his answer but she settled with it. They danced slowly around the room. it was as if they were the only two people in the entire universe.

Love was in the air. The couple knew that this was the moment. _No more interruptions_. They both thought. They looked into each others eyes. Both of their faces softened. Eva wrapped her arms around the Nourasian's neck. Slowly but surely they closed the small gap between them. the two's lips came closer together and caressed each other. they didn't exactly kiss, they held back; their lips lightly rubbed against one another until finally Aikka placed his lips upon Eva's lower lip. his toung perturbed her lips, asking for passage. Molly opened and closed her mouth to tease and trick him. She finally let him through. They both closed thier eyes as they deepend the kiss. The couple envisioned that they were standing on a field of clouds as the sun set.

after what seemed to be an eternity in heavan, they parted from one another. Eva smiled with content and prince Aikka mirrored her smile. "well prince, you certainly know how to treat a girl." Molly said playfully.

"I simply could not resist. you have a magnatizing beauty that pulls me towards you." he said back. Molly came closer to him and wrapper her arms around his waist in a hug as well as a dance posision. She nudged him as Aikka hugged his arms around her shoulders and the two dnaced the night away.

Eva went to bed with a smile on her face. Mina and Emimi left the ball with smiles on their faces as well, for Dakka and Tokka had kissed them both before they had left. The two boys invited them to their estates to get to know them better.

* * *

WHA-HOOOOOOOOO! THEY FINALLY KISSED! i'm so happy! (Maiko goes outside and hugs some random person off the street) ah, glad to get that off my chest. don't you guys feel better? i know i do. in the next chapter, we get some fun, excitement, danger, and a serious warning! now please, do me a huge favor and review. you get mentioned in my updates if you do. and i know you people like to see you own names on these things. plus i enjoy seeing people's names on my stories! it fills me with joy! anyways, see y'all soon! 


	7. Uhoh

Great news! no, not the fact that i actually updated. I tried out for my intermiediate acting class! I don't know if i got in or not, but i could tell they were impressed with me! I'm sure you people don't really care but it means a lot to me, ACTING IS MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! other than reading, writting and art. anywaaaaaays, domo arigato sangofananime and xYuna for reviewing. you guys are awesome! and good luck sangofananime with drawing Emimi! y'all here that, my most constant reader is drawing one of my characters! i'll let you guys know when she's done with it. ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!!! DUH-DUDAH DUUUUUHHHH!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: if i owned Oban Star Racers, Aikka would have told Molly that he loved her a loooooooooong time ago. and Don Wei would have been wearing a pink turtleneck sweater with a floral print apron!

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch. 7 Uh-oh

Summer time was upon Nourasia. It was one of those days where it made you want to stop what you were doing and just relax. the common people outside the palace lay upon their rice-mats, merchants fell asleep behind their carts of goods. Aikka, Eva, Tokka, Emimi, Dakka, and Mina were going to Lake Itatchima which meant "vast water" in Nourasian. Since the girls were here, the prince's parents gave him the leisure of spending time with them. He would otherwise be studying or practicing his katas, which were fighting techniques.

They walked a few miles to get to the lake. When they saw the lake, the girls were speechless. Before them lay a beautiful, sparkling blue lake, surrounded by alien trees. The landscape was absolutely breathtaking! Even the boys, who had been to the lake many times, were astonished by the scene.

They heard a splash and shortly after, the whole group got wet! They heard the fiendish laugh of Tokka. He was already in the water. "Tokka! I'm gonna get you!" Eva shouted. She took her clothes off to reveal a two piece bikini. The girl with the tattooed face jumped on a rock and leaped into the lagoon! Everyone else followed suit. They all laughed and screamed with delight as they had a "splash war". "I don't usually enjoy the idea of a war, but this is just pure pleasure!" Aikka laughed. He felt a huge wave come up from behind him. The prince was soaked! He heard the girls say together, "looks like the prince of Nourasia is all washed up!" they screamed. The boys gathered a bunch of water in a force field and dumped it on the female trio. Magic was common on Nourasia but very few used it for they had no reason to.

As Eva got out of the water to retrieve something from her bag, Aikka watched amazed at how sleek Molly's body was. (Maiko: it's really awkward for me to describe another girls body when in a bikini. so i'm not gonna do that.) He blushed and turned his head the other way. Eva rummaged through her duffel bag, looking for something. she smiled with satisfaction as she pulled out a camera. "alright everyone, group up! I'm gonna take a picture!" they all gathered around in the middle of the lake and smiled. Mina held up a peace sign, Aikka put his arms around Dakka and Tokka's shoulders, and Emimi kissed Tokka's cheek as Eva took the picture. After the photo, she dived back into the water.

Shortly after Aikka took her to a shaded spot covered by what looked to her, palm leaves. The cries of joy and summer delight grew further and further away.

"I love you Molly." Aikka said gently.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know, you kissed me, remember?"

"I just wanted to be sure you feel the same."

"If you're not convinced then maybe this will help." She placed her hands on his tanned cheeks and kissed him. As she did, a dark croc-like shadow swam up. The animal grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her down! She screamed! A thick red liquid rose to the surface. Prince Aikka leaped under the water. He searched the murky depths until he saw two figures. the prince pulled out his dagger and struggled to strike the beast! Finally, prince Aikka stabbed the animal in the head! It released Eva and swam away in pain; a trail of blood behind it.

Aikka grabbed Eva's sinking form, hoping that she was only fainted. He would have heart failure if she was anything passed that. Aikka shot to the surface gasping for air. Molly's body lay limp in his arms. "Molly please stay with me!" he shouted as he swam for the bank. the others saw the him walking up to the shore.

Everyone shouted all at once and he laid her down. The shouts were stopping Aikka from concentrating. He waved his hand as though to wave off the cries of concern. He closed his eyes and slowly healed the area where Eva was injured, her ankle. She still didn't wake up. "Do you know what C.P.R is Aikka?" asked Mina. He shook his head no. "It's an easy way to remove water from someone's lungs." She said.

That gave him an idea. He once again closed his eyes and focused on removing the water within the human girl. He extended his hand over her mouth and made a "duck's bill" with his hand, circled around her mouth and pulled up. A bubble of water streamed out Eva's mouth. She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. Aikka opened his as well. "Eva, are you all right?!" Everyone was shocked to hear that he had called Eva by her real name. "You called me Eva!" she cried weakly, her voice still a bit crackly. The young Nourasian grasped his lover. He was grieved. "I guess I did."

"What was that thing?!" cried Emimi.

"'twas a rocodan. It is similar to your Earthen crocodile." Replied Dakka.

"They usually migrate upriver during this time. It must have been a straggler." Said Tokka.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't take that risk, lets go home." Mina said back.

"Agreed!" they all said together. Aikka carried Eva in his arms as they all walked back to the palace.

**Hours later**

"Prince Aikka what were you thinking?!" King Naabu raved, "You could have been killed!" he paced back and forth in front of prince Aikka.

"Father, I was doing what I thought best! isn't that what you taught me?!"

"You were being foolish my son!"

"Tell me, if you were in the same situation as I, would you not have done the same for mother, your beloved wife?!" Naabu stopped his pacing and stood very still. His mouth slightly agape. "yes...I would" the king said, barely an audible whisper. though Nourasians pride on having impeccable hearing, Aikka didn't hear it at all.

Naabu shouted, "Enough! I shall let you go for this one act, but should you do another dangerous attempt, so help me I will send that girl and her friends back to whence they came! Now, go to your room and back to your studies." The prince huffed and stomped off to his room.

once in his room, the prince slammed the door behind him. he made a fist and side-hammered it to the wall. "Why must i be treated like a person who does not know how to take care of himself?!" Aikka walked over to his over sized bed and fell face first into the pillows. Soon, sleep overcomed his body.

* * *

Oh, the drama! looks like Eva's getting on the kings last nerve! And Aikka's gonna start calling Molly Eva! in the next chapter, some hidden secrets will be revealed and ummm, Aikka's parents aren't going to be happy about something! REVIEW NOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please. 


	8. trouble in dreamland

Chapter eight is gonna be great! hey i made a rhymy! i had sooooooo much writer's block with this, it took me weeks to come up with something! luckily, my friend De-- I mean superstylin helped me with it. Once again, thankyou sangofananime and xYuna for reviewing! you guys are like goddesses of fanfiction to me now! (Maiko get's down on her knees while saying,"all hail the mighty fanfiction goddesses.") J.K.! On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: i don't own OSR. I don't own OSR. I don't own OSR. I don't own OSR. **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!?!!!!!!**

It was another lazy day on Nourasia. Emimi and Mina had decided to invite Tokka and Dakka over for a while. They were telling stories when Aikka suggested that they do dream surfing. "What's dream surfing?" asked Eva.

"You don't know what dream surfing is?!" Tokka exasperated. **_SMACK!_** "OUCH!" Dakka smacked him on the head.

"Don't be idiotic Tokka. They're humans, they don't have magic, and therefor, they don't know what dream surfing is." Dakka explianed to Tokka. Now he turned his gaze to the girls. "Dream surfing is when you explore your dreams and other people's dreams. With their permission of course."

"Follow me; I'll take you all to the pods." Said prince Aikka. He lead them down a hall, around several corners up to a slightly larger than average door.

"How do we get in?! There's no handle! And it won't budge if you push on it!" Mina pushed on the door but it still didn't move.

The boys silently chuckled. "It is a magic door. You think of what you want most and it opens." Aikka explained.

They all started to think of what they wanted more than anything. Everyone thought of something different. For Aikka, it was Eva staying on Nourasia and becoming his queen. For Mina it was to be the smartest girl in the galaxy. Eva closed her eyes as a tear silently rolled down her tattooed cheek to the floor. _Creeaaak _went the door as it opened. In the center of the room were three oval shaped pods, just big enough to fit two people each. The group of humans (plus one Martian) and Nourasians gathered around the middle of the room. Mina walked towards one of the pods and rubbed her hand on it. "What are these made of?" she questioned.

"Kucarana shells or—" Aikka was cut off by Mina.

"—beetle hides, I know I've been reading." She finished, remembering the section of the book she read it about. it had said:

_Kucarana shells are magical. Since the people of Nourasia believe in animal/ancestor worship, they use every part of the animals they kill. Much like Human Native Americans. The Kucarana shells are sometimes used for dream pods._

Eva asked, "How do they work?" this snapped Mina back into reallity.

"You get in, touch the inside, and drift to sleep." Tokka said rationally. As if he was giving orders, the gang followed the instructions. Eva went in the dream shell with Aikka; Emimi went in with Tokka, and Mina with Dakka.

Once inside they almost immediately fell asleep. They entered the first dream and saw a huge library which looked as if it were built for giants. Books were literally flying off the shelves.

"Dakka, is this your dream?" accused Tokka

"You believe that I am that obsessed with reading?! You make no sense sometimes Tokka!" Dakka exclaimed

"Actually," Mina stepped forward, "this is my dream. I go to bed and sometimes dream that I surf the library on giant books." She gave a fake I'm-so-busted-my-friends-are-going-to-laugh-at-me chuckle. They all just giggled, jumped on a book above them and started to "surf" the library. They raced toward a humungous door with a blue light emitting from it. (it ended up as a tie between Eva and Aikka. Go figure!)

They stepped into the next dream. Emmi's clothes changed from Earth street wear to a Martian formal dress. She now wore a custom Martian crown that formed to her head. Her gown was a deep magenta color, with lavander lace going down the front. The sleeves were long and nearly touched the ground.

"Emimi, what's with the royalty get up?" Eva asked.

"I dream to sit upon my people's throne as the queen of Mars," she said, "but as you humans say, 'only in your dreams'." As she sat upon the dream throne they stepped into the next dream.

The next dream was a bit odd. It showed Aikka and Eva standing next to each other at a Nourasian alter.

"I believe I know whose dream this is." Tokka said

"Prince Aikka's" Mina, Emimi, Tokka, Dakka, and Eva blurted. Aikka blushed as he admitted that he wanted to be with Eva for a long time. They didn't go to Tokka or Dakka's dreams, for they said they haven't had a dream since they were seven summers old. (and because i wanted to get the story going. plus, i ran out of dream ideas! u--)So, they went to the final dream, Eva's dream.

**with king Naabu and queen Lyria**

the queen sat in a chair reading a book while her husband sat doing paper work and signing treaties. "darling, could you send someone to go check on our prince and his guests?" the king asked.

"yes of course. Leequwa," a maid with very pale brown skin and even lighter green eyes came up and bowed to the queen.

"yes majesty, what is it?"

"Leequwa, could you go to the library and check up on my son and his friends? it would be most helpful to us."

"right away your highness." Leequwa gave a quick bow and left the room.

**In the library**

Leequwa opened the door to the library cautiously. after she felt safe, she walked in. "prince Aikka your parents sent me to--" she dropped and got a horrified look on her face. "they're gone! The prince is gone!" she ran out of the room and went to report this to the king and queen.

**In Eva's dream**

When they entered her dream they were stunned. A woman stood in front of them with a beach back round behind her; her long, strawberry blond hair flowing in the breeze. She wore a pinkish purple racing dress with a white stripe down the middle."Miss. Eva," inquired Tokka, "who is that charming human?"

"She looks a lot like you Eva." Replied Emimi. Suddenly, Eva dropped to the sandy beach of her dream and stared to sob and cry. "Eva," Mina asked softly as if she were her mother, "is that your mom?" though she said nothing back, Eva's eyes said, "yes".

"Molly, why do you dream this? Did something happen to your mother?" asked Aikka. Eva was silent and did not reply. Mina broke the long silence by telling everyone, "many years ago when Eva was very young her mother died in a crash. That's why she raced for the Earth team during Oban. She wanted to bring back her mother." All their faces saddened, they felt sorry for the young girl. "Murdered." Eva said under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked the Martian. Eva stood up and shouted, "She was murdered by a monster!" the star racer pilot covered her face and started to cry even harder. Eva fell to her knees again. "Eva my darling," cooed the vision of Maya in a somewhat echoed voice, "please don't be sad. You know I'm always in your heart. Remember the feeling when you race, that is me. I will always be your mother, and I will always be that spirit in your heart."

The group was touched by the words of dream Maya. Prince Aikka knelt down next to Molly and said softly, "Eva, we need to go, it is most likely getting late. Tokka and Dakka have to go home." She nodded her head yes and soon; they were out of the pods. It was dusk; they went in at late noon. "Good gods! How long were we in there?!" exclaimed Dakka.

"More than likely for a good solid two hours." Said Mina almost sounding like a robot. Tokka and Dakka went on their way home. The four waved goodbye as the other two disappeared on the horizon.

The quartet turned and saw king Naabu and queen Lyria. Both with an angry expression on their faces.

* * *

Uh-ooooooohhhhhhhh. cliff hangar! i'm so devious! now you HAVE to read the next chapter! so HA!!!!! in the next chapter, we'll find out why the king and queen are so mad. and, will that get the girls sent home? find out next time! but before ya do, push that little blue button that says, "GO" and leave a little message we all call A REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Through the galaxy and back again

Weeeeee! we're gonna find out why the king and queen are so mad! and your gonna find out why I'm so happy! One, i have one new reader! Her name is ketkitti. I'd have her say something but i don't know what she'd say! XP. Two, I jus' found out that I got accepted into my intermediate acting class! Woohoo me!!!!!!!!! Anyways, thank you to my constant readers songofananime and xYuna for reviewing. and thank you ketkitti for your kind review! Keep on Readin'!

Disclaimer: If I owned OSR, Aikka would have kissed Eva under the tree in that one episode! Damn it Caanan!

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch 9 Through the galaxy and back again

"Prince Aikka!" the king raved, "where have you been?!" Queen Lyria Walked forward and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. Her face softened as she did so. Then, she turned to her son, her face hardened with rage and disappointment. "We are very disappointed in you my son; running off like some small child!"

"But I did not run off mother! I have been with my friends this entire time!" the prince explained

"That's even worse!" Naabu raged

"Last time you were with them you were almost killed!" shouted Lyria. "Actually that was me_,"_ Eva mumbled under her breath. Emimi stepped forward, "how were we to know that there would be a rocodan still in the lake?! And Eva was the one who was attacked not Aikka!"  
"Yea! Your son just tried to save Eva! Not to mention that he didn't even get a scratch on him!" Mina defended.

"Never the less you both would have been killed in the process!" king Naabu said, "I'm sorry girls but you are all a risk to my son. I have to send you three back to your homes."

"What?! You can't do that! We just got here only a few days ago!" Eva roused.

"I suggest you all gather your things now, and get a good night sleep. You are all leaving in the morning." Lyria rationalized.

"Mother, father, with all do respect, but if you send them back to Earth then I am going with them!" the prince said.

"No Aikka! You are to stay here and serve your people!"

"plea-"

"No! Now all of you back to your rooms!" the king shouted once more; he placed a firm, strong hand on Molly's shoulder as she tried to walk passed him, "Oh, and Miss Eva, you, young lady are not even to look at my son. Is that clear?!" Eva was shocked, she didn't want to say yes but she also didn't want to say no. She only gave a slight nod and walked on. Molly gave a silent growl in her throat as she walked back into the palace.

Aikka sat all though the night cross legged, praying to the Nourasian gods and goddesses. He wished for them to change his parents' minds. Aikka wanted Mina, Emimi, and especially Eva, to stay. All the prince could do was hope and pray.

**Meanwhile in the king and queen's bedroom**

King Naabu sat thinking, thinking of his punishment for his son. "Was sending those girls back to where they came really necessary?" he asked himself. He thought about this for hours. Until finally, king Naabu decided to let the girls stay. But it was too late to tell them, for they were all sleeping by that time. He then decided to get up before the girls left to tell them.

**In the room Eva was staying in**

All of the girls were packing their stuff for the morning. Eva was violently shoving her clothes into the bag she brought with her. Other than the constant _poff _coming from Eva's side of the bed, all was silent. Until, "why does everything have t' be so damn short!?!?! I mean we basically just got here and they expect us to leave with out frickin' saying goodbye?!?! ugh!" Mina and Emimi jumped at her sudden retort.

"Calm your ass down. At least you won't have to worry about when your gonna see your dad; your goin' home to him!" Emimi shot back, "so don't be bitchin' 'bout it!"

"shut up and pack yer stuff." with that everything went silent.

_Poff! _

Sort of.

**The next morning**

King Naabu woke up the next morning to find the girls bedrooms empty. He burst into Aikka's room asking, "where have your friends gone?!"

"Out to the avatar's ship father, like you had _**ordered.**_" Prince Aikka had put a hurtful emphasis on the last word. "Why do you ask?"

"My son, I am truly sorry for my anger last night. You must realize that you are my first and last born. I am overbearing because I don't want to lose you. Not for the kingdom, but for your mother and I. You are very precious to us. As for why I want to know where that trio of young ladies went it is because I have decided to let them stay longer." Aikka, though surprised, was delighted to hear it! the prince embraced his father, showing his gratitude. He then realized that it may be too late! He may never see Eva, Mina, or Emimi again!Quickly, he let go of Naabu and ran out of the room to catch the girls before it was too late.

Aikka rushed out to the stables to retrieve G'Dar. His mount screeched with delight to see his owner. He calmed the Kucarana and flew off. Within minutes he reached them. The girls were just about to board the ship when Aikka landed. "Stop! Don't go just yet!"

"Prince Aikka! What are you doing here?" asked Eva.

"He probably came to wish us goodbye and a safe journey back to Mars and Earth." The Martian said sadly.

"No not at all! My father recalled his actions and decided to let you stay!" he said with glee in his voice.

"Ya!" the girls cheered. They all hopped on G'Dar and rode back to the castle. Emimi, having an irrational fear of heights, just teleported herself back. After all, she knew where it was!

* * *

Yeah! they get to stay! (i really need to learn to stop rhyming.) Had ya goin there didn't i?! Hehe, i'm pretty evil aren't i? Looks like they're not going anywhere for a while! In the next chapter, Eva gets some late birthday gifts from Aikka. And something bad's gonna happen! don't ask jus read. oh and push the little blue button again. every time you do, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (BTW, i'm sorry if this is so short, it was just the girls staying, nothing more! i had writter's block for cryin' out loud! i had t' divide one chapter into two!) 


	10. Surprises, good and bad

Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeees chapter 10! This isn't going to be anything special, but there is an important detail in the end of it. I **FINALLY **managed to get Eva for this chapter! So here she is the beautiful girl who lives and breathes racing, miss Evaaaaaaaa Weeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!

Eva: hi, how ya doin'! it's nice to finally meet some of my fans.

Me: so Eva, you wanna do the disclaimer or should I?

Eva: why don't we both do it?

Me: ok.

Together: Maiko does not own Oban Star Racers.

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch. 10 surprises, good and bad

A day had passed since Eva and friends' "departure". Emimi had decided that she would go back home to Mars. But the Martian would be back soon, for she was only reporting to her family about her welfare. Tokka had gone with her to see if his love's planet was every bit as strange as she was. Mina was currently at Dakka's mansion, spending time with him and getting to know his family. The girl with the purple dyed hair with eyes to match would be back within a Nourasian week.

Eva was left to wander the palace, thinking of what she would have done if prince Aikka hadn't stopped them from boarding Jordan's ship. Eva gave a slight shudder at the thought. _oh, the bordom! _Eva thoulght. the then thought about the prince. Speaking of his highness, where was he? Eva just shrugged it off, thinking that he was meeting some noble or something.

She then heard the familiar 'keya' that was the prince. The red and black haired girl was by the private training center in the palace. Molly slid the feudal-Japan style doors open. Just enough so that she could see them, but they couldn't see her. What she saw was incredible! The prince and his fencing master, Canaan, were exchanging practice blows in midair! Wooden blades clashed as they made a _CACK _sound. They landed on opposite sides of the room. The two turned quickly to face each other once more.

Aikka ran towards his fencing master with a practice dagger, but Canaan quickly sidestepped and struck him in the back. Prince Aikka collapsed to the ground. Eva, following her instincts, rushed to his side. "What is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Canaan. Eva just ignored him and knelt down on the floor. "Aikka are you alright?!" she worried. He got up slowly, in a bit of pain. "Do not worry Eva. I've faced even worse injuries than this. My teacher usually leaves me with scratches on me. That last hit will just leave a slight bruise." He smiled at the thought of Eva worrying for him.

Eva sighed in relief. She had gotten all worked up for nothing. The girl should have known better. The young star racer pilot smiled and just kissed him on the cheek. Canaan, obviously sickened by the sight, left the room. He mumbled a few Nourasian curses as he left the room.

**Hours Later**

Aikka had received something from Emimi who, popped to Earth, who popped to Nourasia, who popped back to Mars. It was the present from Eva's birthday that she never opened. The present was from Stan and Koji. He also carried a late birthday present for her as well. When he approached Eva's chamber, he had heard singing. "How peculiar," he thought, "it must be that odd device Molly carries on her waist."

But it wasn't, it was Eva herself, singing "Before He Cheats". She heard it on the radio once and now it was stuck in her head.

Molly didn't notice Aikka when he entered. She didn't see him because one, she was singing (quite well actually) and two; she was drawing what looked like a sketch of a family photo. A very odd photo at that. One half of the photo was the Earth team (Rick, Stan, Koji, Jordan, and of course Don Wei) and the other half was of the friends she had met on Alwas and Oban (Rush, Flint, Marcel, Sul, O, not to mention Aikka). She was standing right in the middle of it, her arm around Aikka's shoulder.

Eva was distracted and this was what the young Nourasian had been hoping for since the day she _surprised_ him. He crept in not even trying to be silent. Aikka didn't need to; Nourasians were born light on their feet._ Revenge time!_ The prince thought. He stood right next to her, looked at the drawing, took a quiet, deep breath and exclaimed, "You are quite the artisan!" this was enough to screw up Eva's drawing. She was so startled she scraped the pencil on the picture. She fell out of the stone, beautifully carved stool, landing flat on her back!

"OW! What do ya want?!" she yelled, obviously upset that prince Aikka interrupted her work. "Well then, I suppose you don't want your late celebration gifts." remarked Aikka with a smug grin on his face. By this time Eva was back on her feet. She stood there wide-eyed hoping that her late birthday gifts would be good. The girl with the crimson eyes stared and smiled as the Nourasian with sapphire eyes returned her gin with gifts in hand.

He then extended his left hand, the hand with the present from the two mechanics. She snatched it with all the happiness in the world, or rather, her world. Eva tore the paper off like it was only air. She opened the box within to find a model of a star racer. She was puzzled to see that it was like the whizzing air03 but also like her mother's star racer, the starE2. "Emimi told me that, had you stayed on Earth, you would have received the much larger version of this." Prince Aikka explained to his princess, "It is a combination of your mother's flying contraption and yours from the Great Race." Eva, though disappointed she didn't get this, was still happy to have the small scale model. "So," she wondered, "who's the other gift from?"

"This? This is from me. Had I known it was your birthday on Earth, I would have brought you something earlier." He told the Earth girl. His bright blue eyes sparkled as his princess took the leaf like wrappings. She carefully undid the pieces of leaves, not at all like the way she did with the mechanics gift. It revealed new clothes, made just right for her. But these weren't your average everyday I'm-just-going-to-the-market type clothes, nope; these were Nourasian; handmade from Kucarana silk, clothes that only nobles wore.

Eva was stunned, speechless, and amazed that he had given her these items. Breaking the silence that hung in the air Aikka suggested, "Why don't you try them on? I'll leave you to do so. If you find the task a bit more difficult than it seems I shall call a nursemaid to help you." Molly nodded as the Nourasian left her in her quarters to dress.

Aikka was waiting outside Eva's room when she came out. If it weren't for her pale human complexion, the prince would have thought he was looking at another Nourasian suitor for him! "Good gods! Do my mother's eyes deceive me or do I look upon the goddess of beauty?!" he said. The red on black haired girl blushed lightly as she twirled to give her lover a full view of her.

She wore a tank top like undershirt with an over tunic. Her pants much like her boyfriend's but slightly less baggy and much smaller. The girls over tunic had a trim to reveal a blue royal crest. The stitching on the edge was yellow. The pants were a creamy white with no pattern what-so-ever. Her black boots were stitched with silver swirls that the Nourasians were so fond of. "How do I look?" the ruby eyed girl remarked, curious to know his opinion.

"Like you descended from the heavens themselves!" she had an even heavier blush now. Eva smiled as she strode up to hug him and kiss his neck. Aikka rested his head on hers as he began to (in Earth terms) "French" kiss her. (I won't go into any further details. Trust me it gets juicy but it's something I shouldn't and won't speak of! Not that way you nasty little perverts!)

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Smoke and fire was everywhere in the surrounding area. The Martian with the reddish-pink hair stood in front of it, shielded from the heat by her force-field. "Aikka's little princess ain't gonna like this." She sighed. Emimi then popped back to Mars to first tell her family of what had happened. She decided to let her friend enjoy a few more days of fun with her prince charming before she dropped the bomb about her father.

* * *

Eva: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!

Me: calm down. you'll get over it!

Eva: CALM DOWN?!?! YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE HE'S- You didn't!

Me: maybe i did maybe i didn't. Remember, it's just a story, it didn't actually happen. besides, your dad's my second favorite torture toy.

Eva: (growls) Quickly! Review this story so we find out what happened to my dad!

Me: but before you do, try to guess my first favorite torture toy. whoever does, gets an Ultimate Prize! Any wish you want, so long as it's in my range. think long and hard; i'll give you a hint, it's a character from the show.


	11. with love comes tears

Yeah! another update! Finally eh? for those of you who have not read my first oneshot, "Spring into a Kiss", i'm really sorry that i haven't updated like I used to. I've been busy with school stuff, and practice stuff, ect.. anyways, thank you xYuna for being my only reviewer. for those of you who have reviewed previous chapters, i forgive you if you have not reviewed my last chapter. I completely understand. You have lives beyond your computer and you're living it to the fullest. i solute you! Jk, but yeah.

Eva: you better not have done something really bad to my Dad!

me: what the hell are you still doing here?!

Eva: I'm here to see, er read, what you did to my father!

me:geeze you really can keep a grudge. y'all are probably gonna hate me for this.

Eva: so you did do something bad to him! I'm gonna kill you Maiko!

me: if you do that, you'll never see the good that's gonna come from this!

Eva: aw fine!

Disclaimer: three words: NOT. MY. SHOW!!!!!!!!!

Journey to Nourasia, An After Oban Story

Ch. 11 with love comes tears

"Never say never, never gonna stop us nooowwww," Eva sang as she strutted about the hallways of the place, "hey that would make a great theme song for when I race!" (Somebody cue the fake laughter!) The girl was wearing the new Nourasian attire she had gotten from the prince just last night, along with the choker necklace that he had forgotten to give her on Earth.

It was black with a single jewel in the middle. The gem hung slightly off the choker. the red of the ruby competed with that of Eva's lusterous crimson eyes.

The clothes made her feel like she was walking around in her pajamas. Never the less, they were very comfortable. It was a bit strange, she felt like a boy, wearing baggy clothes such as the ones she was currently wearing, but she also felt like a girly-girl, with all the frilly colors and designs. Molly fiddled with her necklace as she took long, slow, calm strides.

As the human girl passed an open doorway she heard, "good morning Earth princess!" came a loving cry, "may I ask where you are going for today?" the prince's sparkling cerulean eyes met her shining ruby ones. Eva smiled while saying, "I'm jus' gonna walk around for a while. Care to join me?!" she winked at him as she kissed her middle and index fingers and made a crooked peace sign. "I would but sadly my parents have been telling me that I have been putting off my duties as prince of Nourasia." Aikka sighed.

"I think I know the feeling. It's kind of the same way with my dad when I don't clean my room." Molly played.

The prince followed along, "you don't have house maids?" he joked. The red and black haired girl giggled. She said her goodbye and walked on.

Eva wandered about, finding many interesting rooms to explore. She came about a spell book wondering if she was able to use it. Molly found an interesting spell, tried it, felt some energy in her and…..Nothin'! Board and a little upset, she walked around some more.

She was absent minded, wondering of how her father was doing. This made Eva's head droop a bit. The girl suddenly became homesick. She didn't have any way to contact the racing manager. Thinking of that saddened the teen even more.

It really had been a long time. Quite a few days actually. She was eager to go home but just as eager to stay. Going back had its ups and downs; one advantage she had in going home was that she'd see her dad and her friends; the disadvantage was Don and his sidekick Daniel. The scumbags had the nerve to tease, pick, scratch, pester, and perturb her! Like Aikka, they called her "princess" but not the way nor the reason Aikka would! Daniel was a selfish, rude, spiteful little monster and his henchman was just as bad!

Just the same, if she stayed here Eva would never have to see those creeps again. She'd be with Aikka and be happy. But, she'd also be away from her friends who cared for her and would listen to her stories though they didn't believe her. She'd never see her dad or the mechanics or the ex-pilot, who acted like Molly's older brother, ever again.

By this time Eva had gotten to the balcony of a room. (This room really isn't worth explaining.) She looked out from the edge of it. "Nourasia is so peaceful. It's nothin' like the cities on Earth."

"You're right, it's not." Said a familiar girl with reddish-pink hair and magenta/pink eyes, "are you just now figuring this out or have you been thinking that you never left Earth?!" Eva lifted her head from her arms at the sound of her friend Emimi. "Emimi! You're back!" she exclaimed as she turned to her friend. Eva rushed to embrace her friend. Emimi teleported herself behind her Earthen friend, leaving Eva very confused. "Eva, I've got some really bad news."

"w-what's going on?" she asked concerned and dazed.

"You might want to sit down my friend." Eva did as she was commanded. "Miss. Wei, your dad, he died in a car crash." Emimi told her friend grimly. Tears started welling in Molly's eyes. She basically collapsed on the ground, crying her heart out. The Martian did the best she could to comfort her friend, but could not do anything worthwhile. On her home world, Martians lived forever unless killed. That's why she couldn't say anything to comfort her friend, because no one in her family had died. She hugged Eva tight and stroked her back. but nothing she could do would work.

A small teardrop fell to the ground from the magenta/pink eyes of the girl. She was upset for Eva. It was hard on her friend, now being an orphan. Emimi decided to leave Eva to her thoughts and tell Aikka of the grimacing news. She knew that the prince would be able to calm that tattooed faced girl.

**later that night**

Night had fallen, Eva now stood at the edge of the balcony. She thought of the recent news, the news of her father. Don Wei, of Wei Racing, was dead. Molly was now an orphan at the age of sixteen. Her salted tears now mixed with that of the pure lagoon water below.

Aikka watched his beloved from afar. He was taking in her pain, her suffering. The prince could feel the hardship building inside her. He could not take it any longer! Aikka lept from his rooftop perch, flowers in his hand.

Eva heard what sounded like someone waving a flag. As if they were mourning her father as she did. Someone was there alright, but this person did not carry a flag no; they carried an alien bouquet. Eva turned to see her boyfriend, tears still pouring from her eyes.

Aikka longed to see that same loving smile she gave him earlier that day. It pained him to see such a strong willed person as her, the way she was now. He looked away for a brief moment, holding back his own tears as he did so. In his palace life he had been able to hold back his emotions. But this, this was too much for him.

"I've heard the news, I am truly sorry for you my princess." prince Aikka cooed.

"I don't know what to do Aikka! I can't go home!" she sobbed and sniffled. Eva bowed her head in sorrow.

"First," he said warmly while lifting her chin up with two ever-so-light fingers, "you must stop crying. It pains me to see you like this. Second, you must realize that you _are_ home. Though you do not have our blood, you are a true Nourasian in my eyes. Stay as long as you wish." He said softly.

Molly soon noticed the flowers in Aikka's hands. The prince, having noticed that she spied them, extended them to her. The tears stopped as she took them, smelled them and laid them on the ground.

Eva then threw herself into the prince's arms. The sobbing was even heavier now. He held her close and tight, as if he had come close to losing her. Aikka shuddered at the shear thought of it.

He nudged the starred side of her cheek. The prince kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. Eva lidded her eyes shut as she fell asleep and swooned into his arms. Aikka carried her to her room, bridal style. He laid her in bed and stared at her. Her lumber was peaceful, but her face was sad. Aikka laid down next to her. Being by her side for the night in case she needed him. sleep stopped his mission and he closed his eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

heh,heh, heh, heh, aw crap! your all gonna suddenly turn into flamers and burn my story aren't you? Look, i wanted to put some drama into it! that's what i came up with!

Eva: SO YOU KILL MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: yeah, but you don't need him. you're living in a gorgeous palace with the love of your life and your two best friends!

Eva: whatever! i'm leaving!

me: going, going, going, (SLAM!) GONE! ok. hope you liked it. i'm still waiting to see if anyone can guess who my favorite torture toy is. here's your second hint: he's a bit of a dumb ass. till next time folks!


	12. Sole release

woohoooooo! i got a new reader, i got a new reader, i got a new reader, their name is Arieva Lefly! welcome to the JtN club! just a little heads up, i have school drama and theater tomorrow and then theater the next day. i've got a busy schedule so i probably wont be able to update until Wednesday. It's really hard work trying to live out your dream! anyways, enjoy this next chapter! Aikka tries to do something to cheer up his beloved Earth princess!

Disclaimer: i've said this 11 times and i'll say it again, I! DO **NOT! **OWN OBAN STAR RACERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Journey to Nourasia

Ch.12 Sole release

"My dad's dead," Eva whispered as she opened her eyes from her light slumber, "my dad's dead and I can't do anything!" A tear rolled slowly down the starred side of her cheek. She slowly pulled the covers from her body while getting out of bed. Eva bore no expression on her face. She wasn't usually the type to show her emotions. "Molly, are you ok? How are you feeling this morning?" she heard, from, not the door, but the bed. It was Aikka's soft, soothing, voice. Eva turned to see the young Nourasian in her possibly permanent bed. (Maiko: hey! don't you think anything sick of it! he just slept there and that's all he did!) She was a little surprised to see him sitting upright there, staring at her with both curiosity and concern. Crystal eyes met crimson as she gave him a sad smile. "I'm alright, just still a little upset about my dad."

"Will you be attending the morning meal?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry this morning."

"Very well, I shall send some food to your room, should you feel hungry later." Prince Aikka told his princess as he headed for the door. Before he left, Eva said, "prince," he turned his head as she was about to remark something to him. "Thanks for being with me last night" Aikka just smiled playfully and sadly. He loved her but he hated the sad tone in her voice. The prince gently waved goodbye and walked towards the Dinning Hall.

**Shortly after, at the Dinning Hall**

"I do not know what to do! It is sickening to see such a beautiful face drown in sorrow!" shouted a flustered prince Aikka. He ran his fingers through his pony-tailed hair.

"Calm down! I'm sure you'll come up with something!" Emimi reassured him.

They heard the Dinning Hall's door slam open, Mina stepped into the room. Her purple eyes sparkled brighter than ever. The aliens could tell she had a good time at Dakka's house. Mina smiled and said, "Hey everyone I'm back!" the two just solemnly smiled as she sat down. "What's going on? Why the melancholy faces? Did something happen?" Mina asked quietly in concern.

"Mina, my dear friend," Emimi started, "What did you think of Don Wei?"

"He was like a second father to me, why do you ask?"

"Mina, Molly's father, just recently died." Prince Aikka told her.

Mina covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh that's so terrible!" she said, her hand still over her mouth, "poor Eva, I can't imagine how bad she feels right now!" the three adolescents looked down in sadness. An odd silence hung in the air. They all pondered what to do, on how to cheer Eva up. Then Mina suddenly lifted her head. She got a look on her face that said, I've-got-an-idea! Her face turned to Aikka, "prince, don't Nourasians have something like a memorial service?"

"Ah, yes, we call it the Release Ceremony. It is where we gather those who have survived tragic times and honor those who have not. The soles of those who have lingered in this world are set free. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you could do it for Eva's dad, and maybe... her mother."

"That's a great idea! Oh, Eva will love it! The whole thing won't exactly be happy... but still, she'll love the fact that you're memorializing her parents."

"I am only happy as long as my princess is happy. Very well, I shall go prepare for the ceremony."

"Great!" the girls said together. Aikka left to do just as he said and the girls went to get Eva.

**In Eva's room**

The room was dark and dank. Barely any light emitted into the bedroom. It was as if Eva's mood had become the room itself.

The three girls sat on the big bed, Eva had her hands over her face. Mina and Emimi cooed to her and gently rubbed her back. "Eva, we have a surprise for you after dinner." Mina said.

"Yea! It'll really cheer you up!" Emimi told her. Eva didn't respond but something told them that Eva was going to their little surprise. "Your really gonna love it." Mina said softly, uncovering Eva's face. Molly had a painful expression that sent chills down the purple haired girl's spine. She tried her best not to cringe at the sight and smiled. Again the Martian and the human started to coo to Eva and once again rub her back gently.

**Later in the forest with Aikka (after the nightly meal)**

Eva was wearing the Nourasian equivalent to a Japanese kimono. Although, this was tighter and more form fitting. The sleeves were shorter than that of a normal kimono and the large bow was in front. And for color, a deep almost maroon red to match Eva's eyes. "What's going on? Where are we going prince Aikka?" Eva asked glumly.

"Do not fret my little princess; we are almost at our destination." Replied the prince. Aikka was wearing what looked like what a Japanese monk would wear. A lose kimono-like robe and big legged pants. (Think basketball shorts but longer and in a deep brown for color.) Aikka sighed with satisfaction, "Ah, yes, we have arrived."

They had come to a clearing where the trees suddenly circled around behind a mountain, as if man had done it. But no, it was Mother Nature herself. There was a rather large lagoon with a small, rushing, waterfall, just a few feet away from where the couple stood. Between the trees and the lagoon was a wooden table with three shallow bowls on it. One was filled with water, another was filled with small leaves, and the third was empty.

Eva was _**way**_ passed confused. Aikka, seeing the confused look on his lover's face explained everything. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and think about the best moments you had with your mother and father." Molly did just as requested. Aikka walked towards the table and poured the water and the leaves into the empty bowl. When he finished he raised his hands up to the sky and brought them into a prayer position, his eyes closed. The prince began to mumble a chant, _"Un Sekai duma Rama Ketah, Un Sheera duma Rama Ketah. Saynah, sheema gaman. Maya du Don Wei, unag whi notomer sayeer exnar omu doen maka."_ (translation anyone? ok here we go. 'oh Sekai, help me fulfill this task. Oh Sheera, help me fulfill this task. Set thy spoken soles free. Maya and Don Wei, rise to the heavens so that you may watch over those you hold dear.')

Eva opened her eyes to see two floating balls of light rise from the bowl with the water and leaves, up into the air. They seemed to dance around each other. The balls rose higher and higher and higher still! Until they finally disappeared into the heavens above. She stood there in aw as Aikka opened his eyes as well.

(Maiko: Freeze! Ok, I'm sure you're wondering why Sekai and Sheera are capitalized. Sekai and Sheera are sister goddesses who, according to the Nourasians, created the planet. Like gods and goddesses from most fables, Sekai and Sera took a mortal form. Sekai became the sky and the people's magic, while her sister, Sera, became the surroundings and the creatures that roamed the world, including the Nourasian people. Ok now you know! Now back to the story!)

"Aikka, what just happened?" Eva asked.

"I have sent your parent's soles into the spirit realm. Now they can rest in peace together."

"So, you did that for me?" Aikka nodded yes. He suddenly felt himself locked in his love's arms. His shocked expression turned into a gentle smile. "As long as this makes you happy, I am happy."

"I'm happier than ever!" Eva replied as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Prince Aikka kissed her starred cheek. Molly let him go and they walked back together, side by side.

As they walked back Aikka held Eva by her shoulder. Something bothered him; it pecked his brain all the way back. "_Should I ask her now? No it's too soon! But if I don't do it soon the opportunity may never come again!" _Aikka let it go but it occurred to him later.

He lay awake in bed. the prince sat up and rubbed his temples. "What should I do? What if she refuses?" the Nourasian asked himself. He laid back down and finally got some sleep. but the thought still lay there in his subconscious.

* * *

ooh, what's the prince up to? only i know and you can do nothing to pry the info from me! no! not that! no, please!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! 

just kidding! ok, this was chapter 12. but really, it was supposed to be chapter thirteen. i combined chapters 11 and 12 last time to make it longer. it seemed to flow a little better too. before i go, i would like to thank those of you who reviewed. Thank you to songofananime an xYuna, my constant readers. your reviews are greatly appreciated. and i shall never forget sangofananime's friend and maybe even mine, ketkitti. your reviews always make me smile and you seem like a very sweet person. and last but certainly not least, the newcomer...Arieva Leflyyyyyy!!!!!!! thank you sooooo much! i appreciate all of you! oh, one last thing! the winners of my ultimate wish contest will be announced in the next chapter! i'm waiting on one person to guess. i think you know who you are. see ya!


	13. Love Q & A

ok, i lied when i said i would update on Wednesday. My computer was acting wacky, i couldn't't do anything. Now i think i know how i made Eva feel! --u

teehee! the winners of my contest will be announced by a special guest at the end of the chapter! oh and xYuna, nice try, but they're not getting married just yet. that'll come in my possible sequel. no guaranties though.

Disclaimer: Oban Star Racers is the incredible creation of Savin. May there be a sequel series to it.

Journey to Nourasia

Ch. 13 Love Q & A

Eva woke up the next morning with a bright grin on her face. (FYI, it wasn't because Aikka was in her bed with her!) She practically danced around the room as she got ready for the day! Today, she wore the old mechanics outfit that she had worn on Alwas and Oban. It brought back so many happy, thoughtful memories. You can bet it did the same for the prince!

**Later somewhere in the palace**

The prince hid a blush at the thought of their romantic moment under the tree in the rain on Alwas. Oddly, Molly was thinking about the same thing. though the silence between Aikka and Eva was comfortable and romantic, the silence between the whole group was... weird. So, the Martian asked, "So Eva, what are you going to do now? I mean, where are you gonna live? I don't think you can go back to Earth."

"That's a good question." Eva said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Of course she can go back to Earth! Eva you can stay with me! My parents adore you anyway!" Mina fought.

"Well that's true, I hadn't thought of that! Or you can experience Mars with me! You'd really enjoy that!" she shot back

"Both options sound totally AWESOME! I can't choose!" Aikka snickered at this battle of who was staying with whom. Then something occurred to the prince, what if Molly left before he asked her the question that he had been dieing to ask her? The question that burned a hole in his heart. He shuddered at this thought and decided to think of something more pleasant.

Eva rubbed her head in annoyance they were at it again; Mina and Emimi were in one of their useless, never-ending arguments again. But somehow Eva managed to smile. "Molly," the prince started, "how do you put up with such nonsense? I certainly cannot bare this a moment longer!"

"It ain't easy!" Eva turned to glance at her friends, "Hey! Why don't you five-year-olds stop arguing! It's just pitiful!"

"Hey!" the 'five-year-olds' said together. Molly and Aikka just laughed all at once. This was a warm moment between friends. Eva would cherish this moment forever.

Despite the insult, the two kept fighting until it the morning meal was finished. Aikka and Eva tuned it out after the first hour. (Mina and Emimi are based on my friends[their identities will remain protected and will be called by their first initials M and S. trust me, i know what it's like to have two friends bicker and have stupid fights.)

**Very late at night, while everyone's asleep.**

An agile figure silently entered Eva's room. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Aikka loved the feel of her warmth. "_Like the touch of Breesia herself"_ he thought. (Freeze! Ok your probably wondering, "who in the name of the sister goddesses is Breesia?!" right? Well, Breesia is the sun goddess of Nourasia. She is also supposedly the protector of Sekai and Sheera, therefore, the protector of the Nourasian people. It is thought by the Nourasian people, that if you are touched by her, you are blessed for all eternity. Get it, got it, good!) He slightly shook her body causing her to stir but not awaken. "Just a half-hour more dad! It's Sunday!"

"Molly I am not your father. I need you to wake up."

Eva finally sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Ugh, what's happening?"

"The Croggs are invading Nourasia." He said calmly. This got her wide awake, exactly what the prince wanted.

"Wha-?! No! This can't be happening!"

"That is because it's not." He said flatly. Eva growled at him and punched him so hard that he fell to the ground. He wasn't hurt or anything it was just the force of it knocked him down. "what'd ya' do that for?!" she huffed

"To get you up and at full attention! Now please, come with me. Come with me on an adventure!" excitement filled the prince's voice as well as Eva's heart. An adventure with prince Aikka was bound to be fun!

"But why so late at night?" Eva asked

"So that we may have all of Nourasia to ourselves." Was his simple yet romantic answer. "it is a clear night and the three moons are in the three stages: full, waining, and crescent."

Molly smiled and the cerulean eyed boy quickly matched it. "Ok, but it's gonna be on your head tomorrow if I act like a wild animal because of lack of sleep!" Aikka just laughed at this remark. He adored her sense of what he called, her "Human Humor". (I know, I know, not very funny! Just bare with me ok!?)

"Come, we fly on G'dar." Molly's smile grew all the brighter at the thought of this. True, she had flown on the ENORMOUS beetle before, but that was when Jordan tagged along. Let's just say the ride wasn't very quiet.

They flew for what seemed like a precious millenia. For some strange reason, Aikka took them to the Holy City of Dol. "Aikka, why are we here? I thought we were just going to fly across Daalan." She asked flatly.

"There is something important I must take care of while you are with me." He replied. Eva got the feeling something was about to happen, but not like the feeling she got before Rick's and her mother's crash. This was a happy feeling. G'dar landed in a clearing surrounded by trees. A stream babbled as it flowed past.

Prince Aikka jumped nimbly off his mount. Eva, on the other hand wasn't as confidant. Aikka whispered something to his "pet" and the beetle lay down so Molly could get off with at least some ease. She slid off, screaming with both joy and fear. Eva stumbled forward and landed into the prince's arms. She looked up at Aikka's face, she saw him blush though he was trying so hard to hide it. Molly could feel that pesky blush coming upon her own face as well.

"Why did we stop? Is this where you need to take care of business?"

"Yes and no, G'dar grew weary just before I spotted this area. This is the place where I must, as you put it, 'take care of business'. But this will come in a moment." He walked over to the stream and sat down by the bank. Aikka motioned Eva to come and sit by him. Like she was about to refuse! (Insert sarcasm in the last sentence.) Eva rested her head on his shoulder while Aikka had his arm around her shoulder. They gazed at the stars together. The night was clear and Nourasia's moons were just as Aikka had mentioned them. The funny thing was, they were in the exact order he had said!

It was a perfect night, completely romantic. This was the time now, more than ever, for Aikka to ask that heart burning question. "Eva," he began, "if you were not going to leave, would you, would you, would you consider….being with me?"

All Molly could do was gasp. He was basically asking her to marry him! Prince Aikka's heart began to fill with hope. It beat in his chest like a samba drum. The hope showed in his wonderfully bright sapphire eyes. "Aikka, are you asking me to marry you?" she asked to be sure.

"No, we are much too young for that. I am asking if you wish to be my sole partner."

"But your parents—"she started to say.

"—believe it is a wonderful idea and agree completely. Do you accept or reject my offer?" she looked up into his face, her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Aikka found himself in a tight bear hug, Eva's arms around his torso. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Wonderful! Eva, I love you so incredibly much!"

"I just noticed you're starting to call me Eva more."

"I suppose I have, does this please you?"

"I don't mind you calling me Molly, but I do like it when you call me by my real name."

"Very well, come we must get back to the palace before anyone finds that we are missing."

"what'll happen if they do?" Eva asked.

"Hell" prince Aikka replied. Molly laughed as Aikka helped her upon G'dar. Aikka made a clicking sound and off they went. Eva held onto Aikka tightly, but after a while, she spread her arms and let the wind rush past them. Her--now longer--hair wavered and twitched as the air flowed through it.

**On the way back**

"By the way Aikka, who said I was leaving?" Molly asked intrigued.

"No one told me, I just assumed that you were going back soon and…"

"It was because of the argument between Emimi and Mina wasn't it?"

"Yes" he admitted shamefully

"You really shouldn't pay any attention to one of their squabbles, they're just pointless fights. Besides, why would I want to leave? I have everything i could possibly want or need here." Aikka had no answer and the rest of the way home was a comfortable silence.

* * *

COOL! THEY'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING LIKE MARRIAGE!

Surprise guest: would you just introduce me already!

me: All right! All right! sheesh you can't keep your mouth shut for five seconds ya big buffoon! Here he is, from the show itself, Jordan Wilde.

Jordan: you're a lame intro person.

me: that's because you're a lame guy. Not to mention you're not Hot like Pr--

Jordan: don't you dare say his name!

me: i thought things between you and him were cool?

Jordan: sorta not as cool as you think.

me: what ev's let's tell everyone the answer to my question,"who's my favorite torture toy?" (hands Jordan envelope)

Jordan: the answer is...(rips envelope and looks at the answer) WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS SOME KIND OF WEIRD JOKE?!?!?!

me: NO! NOW READ THE ANSWER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!

Jordan: the answer is me, Jordan Wilde.

me:HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOUR HERE! SO I CAN HUMILIATE AND TORTURE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (clears throat) ok the winners are: songofananime, Arieva Lefly, xYuna, and ketkitti. in other words, YOU ALL WIN! YAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!! pm me to tell me your in-my-range wish. (yeah! i was dead serious about that!) thank you to those of you who sent me a review and your answers.


	14. Love and war

yay! another update! but very few reviews. T-T

not many wishes were sent in either. seriously, i'll give you what you want as long as it's possible or plausible for me to do it. and speaking of wishes, xYuna sent me one. i have to do it because i am a woman of my word. it's a oneshot wish. i will write another oneshot for you! but i don't have any ideas. it has to have a AikkaMolly/Eva pairing and it has to be during the race. if you got ideas, tell me cause i got none! TT-TT

oh well, i'll probably get more reviews and wishes after i post this chapter! which is a lot longer than the others. i can't believe it took me **14 CHAPTERS** just to make it longer. i think.

Disclaimer: lets see, i don't own a car, i don't own an Aikka plushie(TTTT-TTTT), i don't own a hot,sexy boyfriend, and i don't own OSR.

Journey to Nourasia

Ch. 14 Love and war

A solid Earth week had passed since Aikka's proposal. Four days had passed since Mina and Emimi's freak out when Eva told them.

**_Flash back_**

_"Eva, what are you keeping from us?!" Emimi whined. Mina and Emimi were following Eva around the castle. They wouldn't stop until she said something about that faithful night._

_"You cannot hide it forever! c'mon Eves, tell us. what's going on?" Mina pleaded. They walked in front of Eva to stop her from walking further. Eva stopped and sighed._

_"Ugh, if I tell you will you two leave me alone?!" The girls nodded their heads up and down vigorously. "Aikka pulled me out of bed a few days ago and we--"_

_"Eva you didn't! did you?" they exclaimed together. now they were on the tips of their toes with interest, hoping that if the prince and Eva did what the two thought they did that Molly would fill them in._

_"what?" Molly took a moment to think about it, "NO FLIPPIN WAY! ARE YOU TWO PERVS OUTTA YER COTTON PICKIN' MINDS! We didn't do anything like that. just hear me out. Aikka pulled me outta bed and we flew across Nourasia. it was so beautiful. Then we landed in Dol, Nourasia's holy city. we sat down by a brook and well, Aikka, he...he proposed to me." she said nonchalantly."_

_Silence, then, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!! OMIGOD! Eva you've been keeping this from us! we can't believe you!"_

_"nonononononono, it's not like were getting married."_

_"it's not?! then what is it like?" Mina asked._

_"prince Aikka said something like us joining soles or something. i'm guessing it's like an engagement ceremony or something" Molly explained_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO COOL!" the girls squealed simultaneously._

**_End flashback_**

She still pictured the moment he asked her in her dreams, which, she was having right now.

She ignored the hustle and bustle of the maids and what not going on outside the door. Eva rolled onto her stomach and further down the bed, pulling the covers over her head to muffle the sounds even more. She barely noticed someone calling her name. "Miss Eva, Lady Eva, you must rise. You must rise for the day, for today is the day of the Binding Ceremony." The maid stopped, Molly heard someone else but couldn't make out who it was. She then heard, "**EVA! GET YOUR BUTT OUTA' BED! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED OR WHATEVER!"** it was none other than Emimi, screaming her lungs out! Eva jumped and nearly hit the (very high) ceiling. (No joke! She literally almost hit the roof!) She landed on her butt in the (thankfully) soft bed she growled and glared at the sly reddish-pink haired girl. Eva grimaced, "I'm gonna get you!"

"That's what you said when we took your CD player!" she shot back as she started to run. Eva chased after her wildly. This continued for several hours, until a vicious Canaan stopped the two colored hair girl from strangling her friend. Both girls sweat dropped as he gave Eva a lecture about this being a serious matter and how proper girls shouldn't be running around. Thank the gods Aikka interrupted!

He greeted Eva with a kiss on her starred cheek. Though she knew that they were practically engaged she blushed. Molly showed some Earth hospitality by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Or rather she tried; Aikka placed two fingers between their lips to prevent Eva from kissing him. "It is against Nourasian custom to kiss your soul mate on the lips before the Binding Ceremony." Prince Aikka told her. She pulled herself away and puffed her cheeks, an old childhood habit. The magenta-eyed girl giggled at this gesture while Aikka only smiled. His light cobalt eyes lit up at this childish side of his lover. Canaan just left the room, not liking this side of his prince. _'I cannot accept the fact that he fell for that Earth girl! He should be in love with a princess of our own race! prince Aikka is a fool to think that this is right. but alas i cannot say so.' _Canaan thought of this often but figured that he will have to accept it sooner or later.

**Mean while, outside Nourasia in space**

"Sir, are we ready for an attack?" asked a firm voice. The soldier wore camouflage all over his body. Heavy combat boots held him firmly to the ground. He bore no expression--as expected-- as he waited for his general to respond. "Position the ships and ready the lasers. We attack in an hour." The general's voice was harsh and gruff.

"Yes sir, general Roberts, right away!" the soldier replied, rather excitedly, as he was dismissed. The general decided to take this moment to talk to himself. (What?! Like you've never done it before! Besides, every evil villain does it sometime!) "Soon this entire planet will be under Earth's control. We shall turn these savages into pure Earthian citizens!" He gave what seemed to be and evil laugh. A few moments later he choked on it. (Give him a break, he's a new guy!)

**Later out where Aikka did the Release Ceremony**

Eva wore the clothes that Aikka had given her, to show respect. Also because she wanted to! Emimi and Mina wore Nourasian kimonos that complemented their hair and eyes. Mina wearing a light purple kimono with a darker purple sash and robe flaps. Emimi's was the same but it was a dark pink with a hot pink sash and robe flaps.

The girls were off to the side watching the ceremony take place in front of their eyes. Both stood in aw at what was about to happen. King Naabu and his queen, Lyria, stood side by side, opposite the two aliens. Not in spite, that was just how the Ceremony was.

Aikka and his human princess (soon to be a literal term) stood between all of them, hand in hand, staring at one another. Aikka stared into Eva's bright ruby eyes a moment longer before he started the prayer. _"Un Sekai, Un Sheera, noranay saii, vinai wahara. Utoony gupzia meque saii revacu. Eva Wei, naii bucoona?"_ Aikka translated, 'oh Sekai, oh Sheera, let this task be true, bind our soles so that we may become one. By the woman's words combine us. Eva Wei--' Eva didn't need him to translate the last verse. "Yes, I do." She said in a barely noticeable whisper. As she accepted her fate with the prince, they both levitated into the air. Mina tried calculating how this was at all possible without any machinery. Nothing came to her mind.

The wind picked up to speed, it carried small leaves in it. The two were engulfed in water. The leaves swirled and danced as they flowed past. Two leaves came from the swirling vortex as well as two droplets of water. The water then surrounded the leaves. Eva felt them go through her clothing and then felt like something like a branding iron, minus the pain, just above her bellybutton. As they slowly descended she noticed Aikka had the same thing.

When their feet touched the ground, Aikka lifted her shirt just above the new mark on Eva's body. It was the mark of his royal crest. The prince knelt down on one knee and kissed the mark. Molly giggled when she felt a tingling sensation surge through her body. Aikka stood and told her, "now you do the same with my mark." He undid part of his shirt to reveal a star hanging from a crescent moon on his left shoulder blade. Eva blushed at this remark but more at his masculine chest. She did as requested savoring every moment of it in her memory. Aikka smiled and said, "the Binding Ceremony is complete. You are now mine forever." He leaned in and whispered, "you are also able to understand my native tongue." Eva almost fainted at the tone of his voice. It was so loving and soft-spoken, she loved it.

The queen grinned that wide, soft smile that she usually had. Something twitched upon the king's face as well. It started off as several twitches and then into a warm, grateful smile. Mina and Emimi started cheering for the couple; they were so happy for them. "Come, we must go back and celebrate this wonderful occasion!" announced Naabu. Aikka noticed joy in his father's voice, it surprised him. His father hadn't honestly been happy since before the Croggs, which was a long time ago.

They all turned to leave, Mina and Emimi were walking together having another pointless argument about if that entire ceremony was for real or not. Queen Lyria was arm in arm with her bonded, husband discussing what their son should do when he and Eva were old enough to marry. And Eva and Aikka were just walking together, smiling and staring at one another with love in their eyes.

Suddenly, prince Aikka's ears perked upward. He looked almost like a dog when you mention the word treat. Aikka heard something coming in their direction, something big. The prince took Eva down to the ground as he warned everyone. "Get down! It's an invasion!" after that was said everyone took cover. **CRASH! BANG! BA-BOOM! **A plasma bomb landed about four yards from where the prince and Eva were standing. Thankfully, our heroes escaped this but Eva was unconscious.

Eva was rushed to the medical room immediately. Luckily, nothing was wrong; she was just in shock from what had happened. King Naabu was outraged! "What is the meaning of this?! Who dares attack us in our time of peace?!"

"Well sir, it doesn't appear to be one of the Crogg's weapons. By the looks of it, it seems to be one of Earth's war bombs!" Mina smartly replied, as if the king was asking her those questions. For a moment, everything was frozen, no one moved. It was as though Mina's words had stopped time. Emimi finally broke the long silence by saying, "why would Earth attack Nourasia? Wasn't everything cleared up about you?"

Eva was the one to answer this, "yeah, everything was cleared up, but word got out that Nourasia was like the perfect place to live. I'm guessing that Earth wants to take over this planet. Don't believe a word they say, the Earth government can be tricky. They'll say stuff like; we're only colonizing this place or whatever."

"What shall we do mother, father?" Aikka asked afraid of the answer.

"Whatever we can to protect our people and our home my son. If that means war, then so be it." He answered flatly.

"No! You can't! If you fight Earth, it'll be the death of Nourasia!" Eva exclaimed

"Eva's right your majesty, Earth has highly advanced technology. If you start a war, many will die." Mina said.

"Yeah and I heard some humans are known for torturing anyone outside their race. I know for a fact that it took the Earthians 90 years to accept my race. I was just a little girl when it happened but it was something no--of any race or planet-- should ever see. it was a really long 90 years your highnesses. " Emimi told.

"Even so," Aikka said as he rose from his seat by Eva's bed, "we Nourasians have our own advantage over the humans. We have our magic and that may be the only thing we will need."

"Aikka are you saying you agree to all of this?!"

"No Eva, I don't agree to any of it, but I cannot just sit back and not fight."

"don't! you'll be killed! If you're going then I'm going too!"

"wherever Eva goes we follow!" her friends said together.

"I appreciate your kindness and your response to duty, but this is far too dangerous for someone with no fighting skills."

"then take me into battle with you! I'm the highest in my class! Not to mention I can report to Eva on your whereabouts!" Emimi shouted.

"not a bad idea, father, what do you think about it?"

"it is indeed a clever thought, very well young Martian, you may join our ranks." Emimi lowered into a deep bow and showed her gratitude. "Thank you king Naabu! I promise, you won't regret this!"

"miss Emimi, please, protect my son. he is everything to Naabu and I." Lyria whispered to the Martian.

"don't worry majesty, prince Aikka will be safe with me."

"I can only hope my dear."

It was settled, Nourasia would go to war with Earth to defend itself. Eva had a really bad feeling about this. She knew something bad was about to erupt in this hole of disasters.

* * *

wow! A war! what else is gonna pop outta my head to make you people mad at me and still keep you reading?! y'all knew it was bound to happen! it was in my summary! this is gonna put some major complications in Aikka and Eva's relationship but it's also gonna bring them closer! you'll see what i mean near the end. and in the next chapter!(shifty eyes)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry. random thought. but it would be appreciated if you did review.


	15. Injuries

ok. it's official. i'm bored. i only do two chapters in one day when i'm desperately bored.

oh well! that make you guys happy right?! i forgot to mention that the last chapter was inspired by Catgirl-of-Bavaria's version of my binding ceremony. i can't remember what she called hers. anyways enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: you've gotta be either really retarded or living in an insane assilum to think that i own OSR. which i don't.

Journey to Nourasia

Ch.15 injuries

Earth touched Nourasian soil, the war had begun. Putting on armor and readying weapons became a daily ritual. Some even slept with their armor on and weapons at their bedsides. This was all truly sad.

Eva and Mina were in the healing chamber. They had just finished their duties there, so the two decided to sit down and have a break. Neither one of them spoke a word for several minutes. Both were thinking of their lovers, fighting for their lives as well as the lives of others. Eva finally summed up most of her courage and broke the silence. "This war has 'bad idea' written all over it. I don't wan' a sit back and do nothing!" Eva slammed her fist against the wall, causing quite few cracks to form.

"I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too. Dakka is out there too you know, and…." Tears bubbled in Mina's, now violet eyes. Molly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sincerity as well as sadness filled her scarlet eyes. A hint of fear was upon her face, no doubt afraid of what might happen to Emimi, Tokka, and especially prince Aikka. But through all of those emotions, Eva still managed to smile. "Hey," she preached, "Don't give me that face. It doesn't look good on you." Mina could tell Eva was trying hard to make her smile. It somewhat worked, but not as well as Molly would've hoped.

"You're right, I shouldn't be like this. I know that Dakka can take care of himself. Much like prince Aikka can." Mina put great emphasis on the last sentence. She was talking directly to Eva. The ruby-eyed girl was shocked by the purple haired girl's assertiveness. But she realized that her friend was right, Aikka could take care of himself.

Mina opened her arms so that Eva could hug her. She realized that Molly needed it. The star racer pilot quickly accepted this gesture. She embraced the purple haired girl.

Suddenly, the doors to the healing chamber busted open! "Help! Somebody please help! The prince and a few of his comrades, mainly me, are injured!" it was Emimi, Dakka, and Tokka. The prince had one arm around Emimi's shoulder and the other around Tokka's shoulder. Blood stained his armor and was dripping rapidly to the floor. Emimi looked as if she could barely stand; much less carry the weight of Aikka. Tokka and Dakka looked very similar to the prince, though less severe, they were all still just as weak.

"Neh, we... didn't stand... a chance...ugh too many. Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Tokka gasped.

"Easy Tokka, you..geh, need your rest. come on, help me carry prince Aikka." Emimi warned.

All of them started limping over towards a bed. Dakka collapsed on a bed nearest Mina so he could ask her something important. Tokka and Emimi strategically placed Aikka on the bed. "Emimi, are you alright?" worried Tokka.

"Y-y-yes I-I'm fine." She replied between stressed breaths. The Martian then fell to the floor in exhaustion. Tokka followed in worry, but the nurses caught him before he could do so. They picked up Emimi and placed her on the bed next to Tokka.

**On the other side of the room, with Dakka and Mina**

Mina was kneeling next to Dakka's bed, worry in her eyes. She tried her hardest not to cry at the sight of her injured lover. "Dakka, are you alright?! Please don't die on me!" she grabbed his hands as she spoke.

"I am not that injured my little book-keeper. I ask you not to worry over me, for I am fine." He grunted in pain.

"So you say! Don't try to lie to me, I know you all to well by now." She stroked his honey-brown hair tenderly. His jade eyes lost a bit of their usual luster. Dakka stared at the ceiling, his face was stern and yet soft as well. "Mina, if you know me as well as you say, then you must know what I am about to ask you." Her eyes went to a soft purple in confusion. "I know this isn't the most appropriate time," Dakka started, his voice fading with every other word said, "and I wish it could be a little more romantic, but I want to do this before something happens to me." Mina was shocked, she now knew what was about to happen. "My love, would you consider being…. My bonded?" he asked, his dark tanned face staring into hers now. Before she could even answer Dakka lidded his eyes.

"Yes Dakka, I will." She gasped, holding back tears of joy. Mina kissed him on the lips and laid her head upon his chest, ignoring the bloody bandages, and drifted off to sleep.

**Over by prince Aikka's bed with Eva**

Eva sat impatiently by prince Aikka's bed. There was a curtain around the entire thing so she, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't see in. she couldn't bare a second longer, Eva stood up and stomped over to the curtain. A Healing Mage stopped her before she could draw back the curtain. "I apologize Lady Eva, but you may not pass. If you interrupt the process now, our prince may never heal. And to add on to that," she lent in to give it more emphasis, "you may see more of prince Aikka than you may wish." Eva was completely embarrassed, she had no idea.

"Oh, um, oops. Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It is quite alright miss. I understand, he is your bonded and you are merely concerned. If you wish to do something, tend to the other patients. See if they acquire anything." Eva nodded and decided that this task would be a good way to pass the time—not to mention that she loved helping others.

**A few minutes later**

Eva had been meandering around the room to see if the injured needed anything for a while. It became boring to her after the first hour had passed. That is until she got to a, rather unusual, soldier. "Good evening sir." She started, "do ya need anything, want anything?"

"No, no, just someone to talk to while my injuries heal." He replied.

"Uh, sure, I've got nothin' but time on my hands." Said Eva.

"Good. If I am correct, you are our prince's bonded, are you not?"

"Yea, I'm Eva. What's your name?"

"You had no need to introduce yourself; I already knew who you were. Prince Aikka boasts about you greatly. As for my name, I am called Wa-shi-yu." (what, is he always wat-ching-you?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! get it? Wa-shi-yu, sounds like watching you?! ah forget it!)

"Well that's an interesting name!"

"To you perhaps, the name Eva is quite odd to me."

"I guess you're right Wa-shi-yu."

"Lady Eva, may I warn you about something?" this was more of a suggestion than a question.

"Yea go ahead."

"Miss. Eva, it would be wise not to let any man touch your enbindment mark. If you do, you and prince Aikka will die."

"What?!" Eva shouted so loud the Earth troops could hear it. she covered her gaping mouth as if it would stop the echoing.

"Yes, and it is the same if prince Aikka lets any unrelated woman touch his mark.**" **Eva knew that would never happen. She didn't love any other guy and the prince didn't love any other girl. But still, this fact frightened her.

**An hour or so later at Aikka's bed with Eva (curtains now open)**

Eva sat next to Aikka on the bed, she watched his every move. (It was either that or she was staring at his uncovered chest! Xb) Her eye's sparkled like actual rubies when prince Aikka's eyes started to flutter open. "m-molly" he stuttered

"Yes Aikka I'm here." She smiled as she lovingly stroked his cheek. The prince smiled weakly. "I was hoping to wake up to your smiling face." Aikka stretched out a shaking hand to stroke her starred cheek. she placed her hand on his to keep it there.

"I was jus' hoping to see yours again! Aikka I don't want you out there again. I could've really lost you!" she sobbed, a single tear slid upon her striped side of her face. The tear fell off her face and onto the mark on prince Aikka's shoulder. The Earth symbol glowed a dull white light. The blood on the bandages slowly dissipated, Aikka's wounds began to heal. The couple was shocked, and it showed up on their faces. "What in the name of Sheera just happened?!" he exclaimed as he sat up.

"Aikka! Your bandages!" she pointed to give more emphasis. He looked down, the blood was completely gone! His wounds were cured!

"How in the underworld did this happen?!"

"I don't know but however it happened, I'm glad it did." Aikka decided that if Eva wanted to be with him so bad, he would allow her to battle with him.

"Eva, I now see that you cannot bear to be without me. If you wish, you may join me in battle."

"Ya really mean it?!" she gave more of an answer than a question.

"You shall receive your battle gear in the morning. Now, we must retire, it is late." With that, Eva went to bed and Aikka stayed where he was. He didn't want the nurses to freak out.

* * *

oooooooh. intaresting, vaydie vaydie intaresting indeed. trust me, this chapter will come in handy towards the end of the story.

oh and xYuna, i have an idea now! your oneshot will appear by tomorow! and thank you to those of you who reviewed my last two chapters! in the next chapter, we'll meet yet another OC who knows a little something about someone we all know and...ah who am i kidding nobody likes him. ok very few like him. and she'll be a great ally to the gang!


	16. Fighting for friends

still very few reviews for ch. 14 & 15! T-T and for my new oneshot for xYuna. TT-TT

Well, i did just post them yesterday. i guess that would be expected. y'all do have live beyond your computer screens. unlike me where i am constantly working on stories and reading other fics to inspire me when i have writter's block.

Disclaimer: I own a whole bunch of things but definately not OSR

Journey to Nourasia

Ch. 16 Fighting for friends

**Earth, days before the war**

A young Japanese girl sat in and army truck waiting to be shipped off to some other planet for some stupid reason. "I don't wanna be here, I don't belong in the army." She said to herself. she lidded her deep black eyes. her freckled cheeks lowered into a small frown. Her red-orange dyed hair shaded her face as she hung her head.

"Then why are you here?" a young man, about the age of twenty-five, asked, hearing her question. The red head shot her head up; she wasn't expecting someone to actually hear her. She looked upon his figure. He was tall and muscular. His dirty blonde hair flicked to his right. Dull hazel eyes peered at her.

"I guess, it's because….. I'm doin' it for an old friend. He was my best friend in the whole world and then he disappeared. I'm glad that were going to Nourasia though, they are very kind people. I doubt they'll fight back."

"how do you know?" the hazel eyed man asked.

"I've studied them for about half my life." she answered.

"I see, so what's your name kid?" she smiled, she loved answering this question. Her name was a long one!

"My name is Rairiku Mikagae Yoshimi Osonoke."

"O-kaaaay, ya got a nickname?"

"Yea, my friends call me Riri."

"Well it's nice to meet you Riri! My name is Brock."(no relation to Brock from Pokemon. i hate that show.) Riri smiled, she liked this man, and he had a calm, cool aura about him and an odd wit. She had a feeling that Brock was going to make this colonization trip worth while. Though she didn't want anything to do with the war, it would be nice to talk to him about her problems. The dirty blonde man seemed to be the type to know a lot for his age.

**Nourasia, present day, just before a battle**

Emimi, Eva, and prince Aikka were about to try and compromise with the general and his second-in-command. "General Roberts and lieutenant Aikens I presume?" Aikka asked, looking strangely at their uniforms. The Earthens looked so similar in their uniforms; the prince wondered how they could tell one another apart.

"You are correct, and you must be this planets prince right? Akia is your name right?" the general asked smugly. He was sure he was right and if he wasn't it wasn't gonna bother him one bit. He didn't care, for anyone nor anything, but himself.

"If you are going to negotiate with me general, I expect you to have my correct name. I am prince _Aikka_!"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with. Ok kid here's the deal: you and your troops, people, or whatever you savages call yourselves, surrender and we'll colonize your planet in peace. We'll leave you alone and tend to ourselves, k?" the trio just snarled. They couldn't believe that this guy was the general for the Earthian Intergalactic Army! For one thing, he was completely rude! And another thing was that he was too quick to get things done.

"I can't believe the disrespect from you! Do you even have a speck of kindness in you?!"

Emimi lunged at him in attempt to make him flinch but failed to do so. Instead, all she got was, "shut yer mouth Martian!" Emimi was about to rip his guts out! Aikka placed his firm hand above her chest (not on her jugs people. don't even go there.) to restrain her.

"What'd ya say prince, we got a deal?" Aikens spoke.

"I will not tolerate your insults and nonsense! If you are to treat me as an enemy, then I shall be your enemy! We will not surrender!"

"I can't believe you!" Eva began, "you're worse than any Crogg alive!"

"Well look at you missy, your turning your back to your own kind!"

"I chose to be here! You think you can jus' waltz up to a peaceful planet and start a war for absolutely no reason! I say you and that tyrant president you serve under are just being racist!"

"You shouldn't even be in a war! You're no older than, what, thirteen?! Not to mention you're scrawnier than a little mouse!" That struck Eva's final nerve! Nobody called her little mouse but Rick! She lunged toward him, her hands ready to strangle him. It took both Emimi and Aikka to hold her back. The lieutenant and the general seemed rather amused by this. Just goes to show how smug they are!

"Looks like we don't have a deal. Pitty. I'll enjoy seeing if royal blood is red or not!" Aikens finally said as he turned and walked away with Roberts. It took all of Aikka's will to hold back his anger. He turned and walked away, shunning the thoughts of what he wanted to do to those stupid bastards!

"You were right Aikka, some humans don't have any honor." Eva said grimly. (Alright this is the part where both sides make up a speech to motivate their troops. I'm terrible at writing stuff like that and it's supposed to go back and forth between the speeches and I don't want to do that. So, sorry for the inconvenience.)

Riri wandered through the battle field, trying to avoid all of it. She hated to fight, and she hated it when other people fought. The seventeen year old thought the whole thing was dumb. "Hey Riri! Could use some help over here!" she heard. It was Brock, who was trying hard to keep a Nourasian dagger away from his chest. The oriental girl didn't know what to do, she wanted to help her friend, but she didn't want to hurt the young Nourasian.

An idea suddenly came to her and she shot between the two with her laser gun. Brock got away and the Nourasian was startled but unharmed. And apparently….. Steaming hot mad! The knight turned an angry look at her but softened as he saw her scared face. He could tell she meant him no harm and would do him no harm. He took two steps towards her and she matched it with two steps back. "Please, I mean you no harm." He said gently. Riri stepped forward, a pondered look upon her face. The knight bowed before her; it wasn't deep nor was it shallow. It was just enough for the red head to notify that he was showing her respect. "You are a kind soul, and I thank you for sparing my life, instead of just killing me like some of those other humans would."

"Not a problem, I'm not like that."

"I can tell. Thank you again kind stranger." The knight said as he darted off.

"My name's Riri!" she said as she cuffed her hands around her mouth to extend her voice. Riri smiled, she was starting to like the Nourasians even more.

**Meanwhile**

"I don't like this war one bit!" Eva shouted to herself. She was darting back and forth, defending herself from the enemy and taking down those who would dare try to do the same. She came upon a red headed Japanese girl, shooting at practically anything in her path.

Eva decided to take it upon herself to—"remove"—her from the battle field. Eva leapt out, grabbing the girl from behind in a headlock. The girl struggled to get free from Eva's tight grip. "Let me go! Let go of me!"

"Oh sure, you invade my new home and shoot at my friends and you think I'm gonna let you go?!"

"I don't even want to fight!"

"What?! Well in that case," Eva released the girl as she gasped for fresh air. She turned around to snap at her but stopped in her tracks.

"Whoa! You're not Nourasian!"

"Yea, the name's Eva Wei."

"No way! I thought you looked familiar! What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"My boyfriend is Nourasian and he brought me here."

"Cool! My name's Rairiku Mikagae Yoshimi Osonoke, but you--and any friends you have, can call me Riri! So, who's your boyfriend?"

"Prince Aikka." Eva replied flatly. Riri's jaw dropped about six feet when she heard this.

"Well, that's," Riri started, trying to find the right words, "your real lucky."

"I get that a lot, comes from my mom. So you said you don't want to fight, then why are you here?"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave to Brock."

"Who's—"

"Don't ask. Anyway, I'm doin' it for an old friend of mine. His name was Jordan Clouse Wilde and he was my best friend. (Maiko: if i do recall, the guy that called Jordan up in the second episode said, "up next, Jordan C. Wilde" i took the liberty of filling in that middle initial.) That is, until he disappeared off the face of the Earth." Eva was dumbstruck, she didn't believe what she was hearing. It seemed impossible. Was it fate, or Jordan's way of keeping an eye on her?

Suddenly, a blue flare was shot up in the sky! The Nourasians had won this battle! "Hey Riri, why don't you come with me, I knew Jordan too. I can tell you what happened to him." A big, bright smile lit up on Rairiku's face. She was finally going to know about what happened to her friend and apparently, going to make some new ones as well.

They walked back to the castle together. Side by side, telling each other about themselves and the trouble they got into with Jordan. Eva told Riri everything, even the part when Jordan left a kiss upon her lips.

* * *

so cool! a new character! i'm gonna have fun with her! Not like that!

ahem. the next chapter is Riri meeting everyone.

before i go, does anyone know where i could order OSR on DVD? or a website that has **ALL THE EPISODES**? cause that would really help me with my next fic, "From another Perspective". and if you have a better title tell me please. that one sucks.


	17. Enemies to friends

I am soooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while! i've been really busy! theater keeps me going constantly, not to mention schoolwork and the bloody prison itself, and i'm going to a concert tonight and i'm trying to finish this so i can upload it all at once while at the same time trying to write another oneshot for the another winner of my wish contest and (gulps down a big breath of air and lets it out) i've just been really busy and i am really sorry! i've had a hectic week!

thank you sangofananime my girl from Venezuela, xYuna my girl from the Netherlands, ketkitti from Hungary, and Fairy Of Anime from, --u i don't know where, for your heartfelt reviews. i like seeing how some people from different countries have similar, not to mention great, taste in literature and shows!

Disclaimer: i would love to claim OSR as my own and i'm sure you people would too, but sadly, neither one of us has the money to do so and neither of us can say we own it. (TTTT-TTTT)

Journey to Nourasia

Ch. 17 Enemies to friends

"Eva, what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm some sort of spy?" the two humans were walking through the palace in the late evening. They had just gotten back from the battle field.

"Don't worry Riri! You'll love my friends! Besides, Nourasians aren't usually quick to judge." Eva joyfully replied, happy that she made a new friend. She was also nervous; she wasn't sure how the gang would react to Riri. Eva hastened her pace and pulled Riri's wrist even harder, causing her to go faster. They first stopped at Aikka's room. Aikka whipped his head around as they entered. Riri was hidden slightly behind Eva's shoulder.

Aikka smiled as he saw Molly's beaming face. She was grinning from ear to spiked ear, her blood red eyes shinning. He walked towards his beloved when he noticed something, or rather, someone, slowly appear behind her. That someone held a laser gun and wore a camouflage jumpsuit. It was an EARTH SOLDIER! Aikka chanted a spell quickly and flung the girl to the wall! "Un Sekai, tera rana umberai!" He drew his sword and held it to Riri's throat. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you now!" prince Aikka demanded.

"Not quick to judge huh?! Anyways, I'm on your side! That's why genius!"

the prince turned his head to Eva and asked, "is this true?"

"Yes! She's wants to help us Aikka! Now let her down!" Eva exclaimed.

Aikka turned his head back to the Japanese girl. "I shall relieve you of my weapon, but I will not release you from my spell." He walked away to speak with Eva; Riri just stayed on the wall, unable to move. "Molly, are you not sane?! How can you even think of bringing an enemy soldier to me, and for that matter, the royal palace?!"

"I met her on the battle field; she says she doesn't want to fight in the war. She's also a friend of Jordan. I trust her and I think you should too."

"Very well, I will trust her, but only for your sake." Aikka raised an open hand towards Riri then made a fist. After that, she fell to the floor on her hands and knee's. "so young human, what is your name?" Riri smiled at her favorite question.

"My name is Rairiku Mikage Yoshimi Osonoke but please, just call me Riri, all my friends do!" Riri bowed before the prince to show respect. She really knew her stuff about the Nourasians.

Aikka blinked twice, _such a long name, it's no wondering her friends call her Riri._

"Come on," Eva started to say, "I want you to meet everyone else!" Riri smiled and they all headed for the door.

**Later**

"She was so strange; she shot _between_ us instead of shooting _at_ me. She spared my life; I am truly indebted to her." Tokka told everyone.

"Did you catch her name?" Mina asked

"Unfortunately no, but I believe she tried to tell me her name as I ran off."

"Too bad, I could've looked for her and thanked her myself for saving my best friend." Dakka said as he held out an arm in front of the chestnut haired Nourasian with chocolate brown eyes. Tokka took this gesture by clasping his arm onto the green eyed boy's.

"She was very beautiful too. She had shoulder-length, red hair and deep black eyes, like the night sky. Her skin was pale like the snow, and she looked about prince Aikka's age. She seemed so scared and fragile, and yet calm and kind." Tokka told everyone.

Emimi's eye twitched in anger as her boyfriend described the girl that spared his life. It stopped as she said, "In other words, she's your new girlfriend!" The pink eyed girl glared at him while she crossed her arms in disgust.

"Calm yourself Emimi; I'm sure Tokka does not mean it in that manner." Dakka explained to the Martian.

She sighed, "what ever!" just then, the door creaked open and two visible bodies entered.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Eva, hi prince Aikka!" Emimi and Mina greeted together.

"Good evening prince Aikka, Lady Eva." The boys said at the same time.

"Alright people, I've made a new friend, and I believe she may be a reliable ally." Riri stepped out from behind Eva and Aikka. Emimi immediately thrusted her up to the ceiling. Dakka and Tokka drew out their bows and arrows and aimed at the floating target. But Tokka slowly lowered his bow. He knew this girl. "Dakka! Lower your weapon! Emimi let her down!"

"Why should I?! She's an Earth soldier!"

"Yes Tokka this girl is an enemy soldier!"

'_Why is he trying to save me? He doesn't know me, does he?'_ Riri thought.

"She is the young Earther I told you about!"

the Martian was surprised at this. Emimi then got a conniving grin upon her face. "Really?" she began with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "if she's who you say she is then I'll let her down." Riri smiled and started to say, "Thank —"Emimi dropped her hand and Riri plummeted to the ground, landing, literally, flat on her face. Tokka and Dakka rushed to aid the redheaded Japanese girl. "oooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you for saving my life young Earth girl."

"When did I—" she began as she dusted herself off, "you! I met you on the battle ground!"

"Tokka, care to explain?" asked Aikka.

"I was being provoked by an Earth soldier when this young angel saved me." Emimi growled in jealousy. Tokka was all over her, AND SHE WAS ENJOYING IT! Or, at least, that's how it looked to the green eyed Martian.

"Um, excuse me Tokka, but remember you have a girlfriend!" the pink haired girl turned towards the redhead, "and you! You stay away from him! Tokka is mine, and mine alone!" envy, as well as rage filled her voice.

"Whoa! Back off, I have no interest in your boyfriend." Riri looked off to the side at a window and pictured Jordan. "I've got someone else in mind." Emimi was waaaaaaay past embarrassed and looked pretty dumb now.

"Uh, listen, um, sorry for yelling at you like that, I just, I didn't realize-"

"It's alright, you didn't know. Anyways, my name is Rairiku Mikage Yoshimi Osonoke, but my friends call me Riri."

"Nice to meet you Riri, my name is Mina and these are my friends: Tokka, Dakka, you've already met Eva and prince Aikka, and this, is Emimi." Mina indicated to everyone by pointing her hand in their direction. When Riri heard Emimi's name her face lit up. She had always been fascinated with the people of Mars.

"Emimi, that's a Martian name! Oh my god, I absolutely love the Martian race!" Riri exclaimed. The reddish-pink haired girl was surprised to this reaction. Not many outsiders wanted anything to do with the Martians, let alone be fascinated with them.

"Really? Wow! Do you know any Martian?"

"Are you kidding?! I've been studying it since I was able to speak!"the two girls began a conversation in Emimi's native language. The other five sweat dropped as the two spoke; feeling left out.

"Sheabono coryai tono, ayano." Riri indicated to the others.

"Naygano se-ou cony wadai-na" Emimi nodded.

"Umna" Riri agreed. The two girls faced the group and apologized for leaving them out.

"Any who, lets get to bed, it's late and we have to get up early if were gonna make a surprise attack."

"Wait, if you do a surprise attack, it might be smart to take out the human's weapons." Rairiku suggested.

"You know, that actually makes sense." Said Dakka. (I know it's a little off of his vocabulary, but I couldn't come up with fancier words! --u) "I am already coming to like you Riri!" with that said it was agreed that the Nourasians would steel Earth's weapon systems and use them against the humans. They all walked off to their chambers. Riri decided to stay with Emimi for the night since the two seemed to get along well. And because the all guest chambers were full!

* * *

yay! my new character met everyone! here's a small spoiler for ya, Riri and Emimi are gonna become great friends. that's biggest yer gonna get from me ever! i'm not gonna give anymore spoilers away ever again! not even if you beg me in your reviews! speaking of wich i would totally appreciate! until next time dondachi!!!!!!! 


	18. WHAT?

no, i'm not bored. i decided that i shall be generous tonight and give you an extra chapter! in this one there will be some Martian language between Riri and Emimi. isn't that exciting?! i gave you a small taste of it last chapter now i'm giving you a full dose!

message for xYuna:** GO TO BED AND GET SOME SLEEP! I KNOW YOU LIKE MY STORY BUT C'MON!**

Disclaimer: I own a bottle of arouma therapy, a few oban sketches, an art set, but deffinately not Oban Star Racers itself.

Journey to Nourasia

Ch 18 WHAT?!

Twilight had arrived; the Nourasians were readying themselves for a surprise attack. They all strapped on armor and weapons of choice on themselves. All but one, one who wanted nothing to do with the war: Riri. She sat in the corner, wearing her new Nourasian attire made especially for her. "Riri, why aren't you suiting up?" asked Emimi.

"Are you deaf or do you have short-term memory loss? I said I don't want anything to do with the war, on either side of it. I wish you the best of luck, but you're gonna have to exclude me."

"Riri, please! We need you! All of us could use you!" Mina explained

"I don't wanna be used! Ok! Get it through your heads! I hate being apart of wars! I only did it for Jordan but now that I know that he hasn't left me, I now realize that I don't have to fight to keep his spirit alive!"

"c'mon! We need your help! You don't have to fight; you just have to guide us! All we ask is for you to tell us what you know!" Eva pleaded.

"No! You don't understand how painful this is for me! When Jordan went out to war once I thought he would never come back! But he did and that gave me hope! But when he left for that race, when he left **_me_**, he never came back! I waited and waited but he still didn't come back! Right then and there, I lost everything! I thought I lost him for good! I don't want my hopes to come crashing down again! I don't wanna lose my friends again!" a pair of tears rolled down her cheeks. Then more and more came until finally she started sobbing like she had nothing left in the world.

All the girls just stared in pain. They didn't realize how much pain she went through. They didn't understand her hurt. No one spoke for several minutes, all was silent. Finally Eva was the one to break the sad, awkward silence. "Rairiku-chan, did you… love Jordan?" (Chan: a way to show respect to a Japanese woman/girl. just in case y'all didn't know.) Riri's cheeks became a tinted red. She turned her head in the other direction so that the others wouldn't see. She denied that she loved Jordan but in truth, she was nuts about him. Mina and Eva bought it but Emimi was suspicious.

**Later**

Everyone was ready for the ambush. Riri changed her mind about the attack and decided to go along, so long as she doesn't fight anyone and that she appeared to be on Earth's side.

The Nourasian army was crouched in the bushes surrounding the camp. They completely surrounded the campsite; Earth stood no chance against the brilliant strategy of Riri. That was; to sneak in while everyone was fast asleep, steel the lasers, and use the weapons against them. Oh, and not to hurt the one by the name of Brock. "How will we know which one is the human you speak of Riri?"

"He has yellow-brownish hair and hazel eyes. Brock looks about 25 Earth years old and is taller than the others. Now go, the weapons are around that tent!" she whispered loud enough so that everyone around her could hear but soft enough that no one within two feet in front of them couldn't hear.

Aikka motioned for the party to follow him. Silently walking about the field, Riri leading them, they found the tent. Sure enough, there were the laser weapons. There was a very quick orientation on how to use the weapons. The Nourasians were fascinated with them.

Prince Aikka preferred to use the laser crossbow.

As soon as everyone had a weapon Riri turned to Dakka and told him. "I'm not coming with you, I can't."

"Why can you no—"

"Help! Help! Somebody help! The Nourasians are steeling our weapon systems! Heeeeeelllp!"

"Why you dirty little double-crosser!"

"Dakka lets get out of here! She turned her back on us!" shouted Aikka. Dakka ran then stopped and looked back. Riri mouthed the words, "don't worry this is part of my plan. I'm acting as your spy, trust me!" she gave a wink and purposely fell to the floor. Dakka nodded and ran off to join the battle.

They all fought valiantly, and won. It was long and gruesome but they survived with no casualties. Now, if you asked an Earth soldier, you'd get an entirely different story. They would probably say something like, "alien blood was everywhere! I of course, killed at least five of the little savages." Ha! Yeah right!

**After the battle, at the Earth camp**

"Riri! Riri, are you alright! Get up kid!" Riri pretended to flutter her eyes open. She was an amazing actress and fooled Brock. "How long was I out?" she asked innocently

"The entire battle. Where have you been?! I was worried sick!"

"Jeez! You sound like my mom! I was captured and taken prisoner in the last battle. Luckily, one of the guards was fond of human girls and I charmed him into letting me go. When I got here, I found those people steeling our weapons. I had no choice but to call for help. After that, I felt a pain in my head and then, nothing."

"Wow, you went through all of that? You're tougher than I thought kid." He gave a playful punch to her shoulder. Riri rubbed it in pain.

_'I'm also a better actress than you know!'_ she thought. Brock then took her in to report to the general. (That mean, nasty, lower than dung beetle crap, general.)

**At the discussion room in the palace**

Prince Aikka paced back and forth in the middle of the room. Everyone else sat down, disappointment, anger, surprise, fear, and confusion upon their faces. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that she-demon! She was evil to begin with! I cannot believe I trusted her!" Aikka shouted.

"How could she be Jordan's best friend? She's not the type of person he would hang out with. How could I have been such an idiot?!" Eva questioned.

"It doesn't make sense, why would she save me then turn against us?" Tokka wondered.

"I dunno, but when I find her, I'm gonna kill 'er!" Emimi squaked.

"Haven't we seen enough bloodshed already?! I have seen a lot of people dead and dieing in the infirmary! I don't want to see more! Besides, what good would it do?! She might have lied to us, but that lie was also the truth; this war _is_ pointless." Mina said

"Pointless or not, she needs to be ridden of. Riri knows too much." Said the prince. Dakka hung his head low. They didn't know what they were saying. Riri was too sweet to do such a thing on purpose. He had to stick up for her, he had proof, and he trusted her!

"You're all wrong." Dakka whispered in a low tone.

"Pardon me?" prince Aikka and Tokka said together.

"Excuse me?!" the girls mixed in with the boys.

"You all heard me, I said, 'you. are. wrong'. It is as plain as that. Riri is as innocent as a young babe." Dakka said rationally.

"Dakka you can't seriously believe that she didn't turn on us, can you? I mean, you saw what she did!" Eva spoke.

"My love, she is a human soldier, you can't possibly trust her after what she did." Mina cried.

"You are human, and I am going to be your bonded, that is the most sign of trust there is on Nourasia!"

"But that's different; I'm not sly and conniving like those idiotic slave drivers!"

"Besides that point, Rairiku told me herself that she had a hidden plan. She is acting as our spy!"

"WHAT?!"

"That is the truth, I will not repeat myself, it is just unnecessary." He explained simply. Everyone sat there jaws wide, and dumbstruck. (Aikka was still standing in the middle of the room.) Never had Dakka been so……. direct, before. The group in front of him stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say next.

"Konbanwa mina, tadi ima! Good evening everyone, I'm home!" they turned to see the one that they had insulted. The gang kept their blank gaze. "Nanda? Did I miss something?"

"We were just….. Discussing... your…. Actions today." Aikka said hopping that he had brought up the right words.

"How could you do that to us?! We trusted you!" Eva shouted.

"What you did was unacceptable!" Tokka exasperated

"You speak Martian, you admire my kind, but you don't have our pride!" (You don't have to even guess who said that!)

"Nanide dondachi? What are you talking about my friends?" Riri looked even more confused. Dakka stood from his seat as he told Riri, "you must forgive everyone here, they do not know of your, how do you Earthens put it, hidden agenda?" Dakka hoped that he used the right words.

"OH that! Gomenasai mina! Sorry everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but it just came to me this morning! I told Dakka only because he's good with information." She bowed in apology, as is the Japanese custom when one has done wrong.

"So wait, that just an act?"

"Umn! Yes! I was just pretending; I'm still on your side!"

"Yay! Estocca gorote niashcata! You're still my sister!" Emimi rushed up to her and nearly crushed her "sister" in a bear hug. Laughter filled the room, everyone left behind their harsh feelings.

**Late that night**

"Yutoogee bacuque niash, pitinish Jordan!" '_Don't lie to me sis, I know you love Jordan!'_ Emimi and Riri were arguing about this topic for hours.

"Nyatatina, soya-mano, ditish Jordan." _'Alright, I love Jordan.'_ She finally caved.

"Lottono utayaf icabex?" _'How come you never told him?'_

"Dit quedit yaf ozow vewp." _'I guess I never had the courage'_

"Nyatatina, hughsif zecay pouo. Ayee, nosabo yuctoo wanataro giniag pacca, wineashu quazou mototo."_ 'Alright that was all I wanted to hear. Oh by the way, you are sleeping alone tomorrow night, I have guard duty.'_

"Neta kagugo" _'ok night'_

"Kagugo, niashcata" _'night, sister' _with that said they both crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

**On Oban**

A young man mentally smacked himself as he watched the scene in front of him fade. (usually when ya' do that, it doesn't hurt, but when you're the Avatar, it does!) "Riri, my dear friend, you loved me?" Jordan said to himself as he brought up memories of him and his best friend. Memories of when Riri didn't seem to be flirting but was. "How could I have been so blind?! How could I have been so stupid?! You loved me and I never noticed! Now you may never be able to tell me!" he fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground. He had feelings for Riri but ignored them in the past, only wanting to be friends. But this could never be avoided, destiny brought them together, and no one, not even the Guardian of the Galaxy, can change that. "If I'm going to do something about it I had better do it soon. Tomorrow night should be the best time, she'll be alone."

* * *

ooh, Jordan like Riri back. and Riri an actress? who'da thunk it?! oh, right, ME!

sangofananime, i'm having a little trouble coming up with something for the oneshot you requested. so don't expect something for a while.

Review please!


	19. We got bad news!

(sing-song tune) I'm baaaack!(end sing-song tune) hello and welcome to chapter 19! Damn, I work fast! there's only about three chapters left! Wooo-hooooo!(:-D) and boo-hoo!(D-:) it's good that i'm almost done with a very sucessful fic. but it's sad for you guys cause you'll be bored with it when your done! thank god i'm working on a new fic though!

however, i'm not sure if i wanna do my cross over fic first or my entire-Oban-series-over-again-with-two-extra-characters-series first. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: we're on the 19th chapter. i still don't own Oban Star Racers. And I never will.

Journey to Nourasia

Ch 19 We got and bad news

Weeks had passed on Nourasia, many lives were lost. Even so, our heroes still stand strong. Earlier, they had sent a note stating that they had killed Riri, their new ally, ex-enemy soldier, and friend. This was, of course, a bluff, but it was the only way Rairiku could sneak back and forth between the castle and the base camp.

Riri had just gotten back from another mission with some vital information. She snuck around the palace, not making a sound. It was the early morning and mostly everyone was probably still asleep. She came to a door with the outer swirls of the Nourasian crest, Aikka's room. The red-head watched as he paced back and forth in a circle. She giggled; it was so funny, seeing him do so with a worried look on his face. He was worried for her, Rairiku Mikage Yoshimi Osonoke. He had finally grown a strong bond with her, like the others had. At first and for quite some time, he didn't trust her, but as he got to know her he finally had her trust.

As she looked further into the room, she saw Tokka and Dakka sitting in chairs with worry and concern upon their faces. Eva was on the bed looking as impatient as ever. Mina and Emimi lay sprawled on the bed as well. Their eyes lidded in a deep, carefree sleep. Riri walked in further. The prince's head jerked upward in surprise. Eva smiled and the other two Nourasian boys turned their heads to the door.

Riri walked in with pride in her stride, and she didn't try to hide it! (Hehe me jus' made a rhymy! Hey there I go again!) She smiled as she greeted her friends and taunted them with the information that she had. "you'll never believe how much into i got! and you know what, it's pretty big too!"

Aikka grew angrier by the minute. "Riri, we do not have time for this nonsense!" Everyone was shocked by this outburst. He was so loud that he woke up the sleeping girls.

**Aikka's point of view**

I paced back and forth in my room impatiently. The others sat quietly, just as eager and as impatient as I. With each step I became more anxious and more worried. Riri was late, she was never late. I then heard a slight creak, unnoticeable to human ears. I jerked my head towards the door and saw my spotted friend. I believe Eva calls them…..freckles. She smiled to us and walked in with pride. I have watched her closely enough to know that she only did this when she had important information for us. Riri laughed and taunted us with her words and a smug smile upon her face. I wanted nothing more than to end this war and have fun with my friends. Riri delayed this. I could not wait any longer and I lost control of my rage. I shouted with all my might just after she had said, "you'll never believe how much info I got! And ya know what, it's pretty big too!"

I shouted with my entire might and woke up Emimi and Mina from their slumber. "Riri, we do not have time for such nonsense!" they all stared in surprise at me. Even Mina and Emimi were drawn out of their drowsy state by my actions.

I couldn't believe myself. I acted without thinking.

"Prince Aikka, are you all right?" Dakka asked me.

"Look, if I did anything to upset you, or do anything wrong, I'm sorry."

"No Riri, there's no need for _**you**_ to apologize. It is I who should apologize to you. It's just, I, like yourself, want this war to end. As quickly and swiftly as possible. And—"

"I was holding that back. Sorry." There was a long pausing silence. It was very awkward, for all of us. We all just stood there like spirits peering at their deceased bodies.

"Um, so let's go to the meeting hall. This is no place to share important information." Mina broke. (Thank the Gods! Noise again! What in Nourasia?! Maiko! Please don't do that again!)

(Me: sorry! Couldn't help myself but make you say that!)

"She's right. Come; let us go to the meeting hall." Tokka re-suggested. So we all followed Tokka and Riri to the meeting hall.

**End Aikka's POV**

(A/n: ok, after this point, it gets real interesting. I'd say don't change that channel, but this isn't on TV. Not yet anyway!)

**Later in the meeting hall**

"**WHAT?!"** Eva exclaimed. Riri had told them the bad news.

"You cannot be serious." Emimi said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's the truth guys. It can't be helped, _**they**_ can't be helped."

"They're actually going to attack the castle?" Mina asked in worry and fear. Dakka involuntarily placed a protective arm around Mina's shoulder. He pulled her close to him, as if someone had threatened her directly.

"Yes." Was all Riri could say.

"When will they attack?!" the Nourasian prince demanded.

"I don't know. I couldn't risk sticking around long enough to find out. All I know is that we have to be on our toes. It could happen at any time."

'_I can't believe this is happening. What did we ever do to them?!'_ thought Molly.

'_This is becoming far too dangerous. I can't let Eva get hurt, I won't!'_ Aikka stood from where he was sitting. "Molly, you are not to fight anymore. It's far too dangerous for you!"

"But Aikka" she objected.

"I don't want you getting hurt. It's for the best." He said calmly. Eva realized that he was doing it for her own good and decided not to argue further.

It was late and the gang decided to go to bed. Dakka suddenly became worried for Mina. He stopped and looked at her; well, her back anyway. "Mina,"

She turned to look at Dakka. Her long, midnight lavender hair flowed behind her as she did so. Mina cocked her head to one side. She smiled warmly, despite the danger she knew.

'_She's so beautiful. I cannot let anything happen to such an angel_.' he thought.

"Yes Dakka, what is it?" she asked.

"Mina, I want you to sleep with me tonight." He replied.

She suddenly got a sour look on her face. It took Dakka a few moments to realize that Mina had taken it the wrong way. "Oh! No, nothing like that! Have the Gods forbid it! I just wish for you to sleep in my quarters for the night. I don't want anything happening to you before we bind ourselves together."

"Oh, Dakka, your so chivalrous. Alright, I'll stay with you." She gave him a kiss upon his cheek. A pink tint spread across his dark tan face. They walked off, arm in arm.

**Later that night**

"Nogoy mianoka niash. Haboto zequay." _"I'm leaving sis. Sleep well." _There was no response; Riri was already asleep. Emimi smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Emimi walked down the halls and kept a close eye out for any signs of movement. Little did she know that there was movement in her own room, and it wasn't Rairiku.

**Back in Riri and Emimi's room**

A dim, golden light appeared in the room. Riri stirred and pulled the covers over her head to shield herself from the light. It drew closer and Riri had no choice but to lift her eyelids. Her vision blurred from the light. A familiar voice spoke. It was rough, yet calm and gentle; firm but soft. "Hey Riri, long time no see. I hope you missed me, 'cause I missed you a whole lot more." Her vision became clearer; she now had a good look at the glowing figure before her.

"It can't be! Jordan!?!" she screamed quietly and excidedly. "She then looked upon his face, "Your eye's, what happened?!" she stared into the golden orbs upon his face. She nearly lost herself, hadn't it been for Jordan's words.

"I became the avatar for Molly, that's what happened." Riri thrusted herself onto her companion.

"Oh Jordan! I can't believe it's really you! I've missed you sooooooooo much! What're you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something. Riri, somethin' bad is about to happen to Molly. I don't know what or when, I just know that it's gonna happen."

Suddenly, and idea popped into Riri's head. "Jordan, you have like, limitless powers, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"So, couldn't you stop this war?"

"I can't."

Angry tears welled up in her eyes. "You can't or you won't?!"

"What do ya mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I mean! I know how much you hate prince Aikka. I know how you're jealous of him because he has Eva's heart! Do you even know how _I_ feel about you?! Do you Even know how long I was hurting?! Three years Jordan! Three long years, that you were at that academy and you never talked to me! And four years since you left me and never came back!"

"I can't use my powers for selfish things like that! That's why I can't! Besides, I'm over that, I know that Molly doesn't love me! I have my eyes on someone else anyway!"

"Oh, really who?!"

"I'll show you." He held up a mirror in front of her.

"But that's…. me! Jordan, you love me? I am so sorry for the things I just said!"

"It's all right. I always loved you. I just couldn't see it. I love you Riri, I always will from now on." He leaned in and jerked back. '_No! Not now! I can't leave yet!' _Jordan tried leaning in once more but he was jerked back again. "I'm sorry Riri, I hafta go back."

A bright, white portal opened up on the wall. Jordan was about to enter it when he heard, "Jordan wait!" he turned to see Riri out of bed. She was wearing blood red pajamas with coy and Japanese symbols all over them. '_She looks so cute in her sleep kimono.'_

"I'm sorry Riri I can't stick around any—" Riri quickly placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. He struggled at first but then went limp. Her touch was gentle and tender on his body. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

Riri opened her mouth and licked his lips. He didn't do the same, he kept her waiting for just a few seconds longer. She pulled him in tighter, never wanting to let go of him ever again. finally, Jordan opened his mouth and let the red headed japanese girl lick the inside of his cheeks. Riri drew back and let Jordan take his turn. both were filled with passion, love, longing, and sadness.

After what seemed to be an eternity in heaven, they separated. "Riri, before I leave there's one more thing I need to do." He placed his hand under her bangs and on forehead as he said, "may the mark of the Avatar, protect you always." A small light emitted from beneath his hand. Riri could feel warmth of the magic coming from his hand. She smiled and moaned silently, comfortably.

His hand separated from her head and he kissed her on the cheek as he disappeared into the darkness. All that was left of him was the glowing specks of golden dust. "I'll be watching over you when I can, my love." Echoed Jordan's voice. Riri smiled and climbed back into bed.

"Don't worry Jordan, I can protect myself. And our friends." She imagined Eva as she closed her eyes to sleep. "I'll protect her for your sake, if nothing else."

* * *

DUN-DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! What will i do to Eva?

Eva: you better not do nu'in' to me!

Me: hey! when did you get here?! can i hug you for a sec?! (huggles Eva)

Eva: geeze! alright that's enough! (pushes me off) so what the Hell are ya gonna do t' me?!

me: that's for me and Riri to know and the readers to find out! but just so you know, there's gonna be somethin' good comin' outta it!

Eva: what ever! i'm out!

me: and so am I!


	20. Slow and painful

YAY! I'M FINALLY CAUGHT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blows that thing that makes a weird noise at parties) this is one of the final chapters, and i'm really happy that i'm close to finishing a really successful fic. only five readers, but that's an accomplishment for me! i'm relatively new here and five readers, quite a few hits, and a whole bunch of favorited stuff on me and my story is a LOT for someone like me.

i thank all of you who have reviewed in the past! you're all so great! if you loved this you're going to love my next fic!

i'm really sorry if this chapter's a little choppy. it took me a week to come up with something and another month just to get it all down!

Disclaimer: it would be just fabulous if i could own Oban Star Racers! but alas, i don't have the time, money, or the drawing skills to own it. TTT-TTT

Journey to Nourasia, an After Oban Story

Ch 20 Slow and painful

Weeks had passed since Riri's sickening news. Nothing had happened just yet; a few battles here and there, but the humans hadn't attacked the castle. Still, everyone was on their toes, even queen Lyria was tensed by what prince Aikka had told her and King Naabu. The most uptight one of all was Riri herself.

Just a few nights ago, she had promised Jordan that she would keep Eva safe. Not knowing when the battle would commence and Eva trying to sneak out and fight was making that hard for her. Being discrete was becoming more and more difficult for the Japanese girl. The red-head was starting to become a body guard for Eva.

Things were getting more drastic. Fear was in the hearts of all, even in the bravest of Nourasian knights; that included the boys. It seemed like the mortal end of everything that ever existed on Nourasia.

**In the castle library**

"Riri, c'mon! Give me some space! Leave me alone!"

"No! If I do you'll leave the palace and get yerself killed! How'll I tell Aikka if that does happen?! Hmm!?" Eva was starting to loose her patience with Riri. She hadn't left her side since **FIVE DAYS AGO!**

"Why won't you leave me alone?! Why're you suddenly acting as Miss. Tough-girl-never-leave-my-side-bodyguard?! What happened?!"

Riri sighed, "You were going to ask sooner or later. A few nights ago, Jordan came by to see me."

"What?! Really?" Eva asked.

"Yes, but that's not all. He said something bad was about to happen…. To you."

"How do I know you're not trying to scare me into staying in the palace?"

"Eva, would I ever lie to you?" Molly got a look of disbelief upon her face.

Riri sighed once more. She lifted her bangs as she closed her eyes and summoned the mark of the Avatar. A yellow, squidish like mark appeared on her forehead. "Jordan gave me this to protect me from harm. I begged him to stop the war but he had no power over it." After she said that, she let her reddish-orange bangs drop on her forehead. The double colored haired girl stared in aw and wonderment. '_I don't believe it. Jordan came here?' _

"What else did he say or tell you Reez?" Eva called Riri by her own nickname that she had given her.

"Nothing important for you to know."

"You've told me the worst. How bad could this other stuff be?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. Jordan and I are….. Well, how to put this…… well, ugh! I'll jus' come out and say it! Jordan kissed me and told me he loved me! There you happy now?!" shouted the Japanese girl with freckles. The star racer girl was taken back by this information. She didn't know what to say next. The two girls sat there for a while, thinking of what they could do to stop this war. It was a fruitless quest; neither of them came up with an answer.

Suddenly, there was a loud, **KA-BOOOOOM! **Screaming was heard throughout the castle. Fast paced footsteps were heard outside the door. "Eva! Eva, where are you?! Oh Gods, tell me she's safe!" was also heard.

"Aikka! Prince Aikka in here!" Eva shouted to reply to him. She opened the doors and Aikka stumbled forward. He lost his balance as he pushed on the door as she opened it. The prince fell into Eva's arms. Her tattooed face stared down upon his tanned one. "Prince Aikka are you alright?!"

"Yes I'm fine. I only lost my balance. Are you well? Say you are not injured!"

"I'm fine too Aikka, I've been in the library the whole time."

"Prince Aikka, what's going on out there?"

"Just as you said Rairiku, the humans are attacking the palace!"

"I thought so. Where are the others?"

"Tokka, Dakka, and Emimi are fending off the soldiers as well as they can while Mina is trying to come up with a strategy. The other Nourasian Knights are fighting just as hard."

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well" Eva said grimly.

"c'mon! We've got to help! Charge!" Riri commanded. They all raced off to join the battle.

**At the palace gates**

"Prince Aikka had better come back with reinforcements soon or we're done for!" Emimi tried her hardest to remain calm. But that was hard to do when someone was shooting you! She dodged almost every laser. The ones she missed just barely grazed her; leaving her with only a minor cut and a slight burn around that cut.

"Do not fret Martian girl, our friends always come through for us!" Dakka almost laughed. He carefully and swiftly disarmed his opponent. Shortly after, he conked him on the head and left him on the ground.

"Let's hope so Dakka. And don't you ever call me Martian girl again! I had a bad experience with that name with the general!" Emimi forced back five soldiers in front of her and trapped them in an energy bubble. Static surrounded the sphere, shocking the men to unconsciousness. (They're not dead, they're just knocked out.) _'When the lookout announced the attack, Aikka got worried about Eva. I bet the first thing he did was go look for her.'_

"Emimi! Help me!" Tokka screamed, taking the girl away from her thoughts.

**With Aikka, Eva, and Riri**

"We're almost to the gate!" Aikka shouted. He ran across the stone floor with tremendous speed.

"Alright! Let the battle begin!" Eva yelled. She was trying hard to keep up with the prince. Riri was traveling at equal speed with her.

_Aikka, I know you can hear my thoughts. Listen closely to what I want you to do._

_I'm listening Riri._

_I know you don't want Eva to fight and I have a promise to Jordan that I have to keep no matter what._

_What is that promise?_

_To protect Eva._

_I see, what can I do to help?_

_Put a barrier up in front of the door to prevent her from coming outside. This way I'll be able to keep my promise and help fight as well. And you'll be able to keep Eva from getting hurt while at the same time protecting your home._

_Brilliant!_

The trio ran as fast as they could to go and help their friends. Prince Aikka was the first out the door then Riri. Eva, not so much. As soon as Riri was out the door, Aikka put up the force field in front of the door. "What the?! What happened?! I can't get out!"

"I'm truly sorry my love. But I cannot risk you getting hurt! I only ask you to stay put in the palace until this battle is over."

Eva puffed her cheeks in anger. She wanted to help and that's all she wanted to do. In her eyes Aikka didn't understand that. "Why wont you let me come?! Uggggggghhhhhhhh!" she shouted, but it was too late; prince Aikka was already gone. '_I have to find a way out! I don't want to lose you either Aikka!' _

She went through many passageways but none led to the battle. "Why is this so difficult?!" she shouted to herself in the courtyard.

"Miss. Eva whom are you speaking to?" asked a gentle voice.

"Yes and for that matter, why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping our son?" another stern voice asked a bit concerned and angry. Molly whipped around to find that king Naabu and queen Lyria were in the courtyard with her.

"Yes king Naabu, I know I should be but I can't find a way out."

"What do you mean child?" Lyria asked.

"Prince Aikka locked me in, but I don't quite know my way around yet." Eva scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I see, well then, take us to the door in which Aikka has blocked." Naabu said.

"Your gonna help me? Thank you so much!" Eva gave a quick bow before running off to the doorway. The king and queen followed suit.

**At the blocked doorway**

"This is it." Eva managed to get out after panting roughly. Lyria and Naabu examined the doorway.

"Looks to me that our son has not been working on his containment spells very often." the queen said.

"Indeed. It's quite a low grade, an infant could put this up." Replied the king. They joined hands and faced their palms to the doorway. They waved their free hands off to the side. The force field vanished within seconds.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" Eva ran passed them hoping to stop the war once and for all!!!

**At the battle**

"Un Sekai remnar setar!" Aikka's sword glowed a bright blue as it shot out an energy ball. He knocked down several earth soldiers.

"Well, well, looks like we meet again you stupid savage!"

"Roberts!" Aikka hissed, "I'm the stupid one? From my perspective, you are the stupid one, approaching me in person instead of cowering in fear like you have done for a while!" the general snarled as he drew his gun. Aikka quickly jumped out of the way. The laser bullet only scraped his shoulder.

"I don't miss twice kid!" he tried again but Aikka jumped out of the way yet again.

**With Eva**

She dodged out of the way, trying to stay out of sight. Eva was searching for Aikka to see if he needed her. She found him alright, running out of breath and almost running for his life. Aikka and general Roberts were now in hand to hand combat. But Roberts didn't play fair. He pulled a laser pistol from the back of his belt and was about to shoot.

Eva saw this and ran after him. In the process she picked up Aikka's dropped knife. She thrust the dagger into his gut. Roberts came falling to his doom. But not before he set of a shot in the air. "Prince Aikka are you alright?!"

"Molly, what are you doing here? Did I not say that I wished for you to stay safe in the palace?!"

"You did, but if I had stayed you would have been lying here dead and never being able to see me again! I can't believe that's the thanks I get from you, of all people!"

"I'm sorry Eva. I am truly grateful that you saved me yet again." Aikka pulled Eva into a strong embrace.

**At another battle with the rest of the gang**

"Damn it! Y'all jus keep comin' don' cha!" Emimi shouted as she shot someone in the throat. Blood was everywhere; no matter where you turned you either saw dead or dieing people.

There was a sudden _BANG! _Up in the sky a red light flashed. "Holy crap! That's where prince Aikka is! He could be in danger!" Riri stated.

"She's right! Men, cease battle and follow us!" Tokka said. Everyone stopped and ran towards the shot.

"Ico Otoko!" Brock heard as he saw a flash of red-orange hair.

'_Huh? Riri, kid?! It can't be! She's, she, she was killed! I've gotta find out!'_

"Alright you numb skulls! They're heading towards the spot where General Roberts is! Not to mention that they're the enemy, and do we Earth soldiers let the enemy get away?!"

"NO!" the squadron said loudly. They all ran after Riri, Tokka and everyone with them.

**Miles ahead of the Earth coalition**

Emimi was running nonstop, panting heavily as she led the group. '_Mina! If you can hear me! Something's wrong, I can feel it! I'm pretty sure Eva's escaped somehow and is with prince Aikka. They're where the gunshot was fired, I just know it! We need you!' _

They had reached their destination, and so did the Earth soldiers. Some how they ended up on the other side though. (This is kind of a special affect thing. If you really think about it I'm showing the differences between the two sides.) The Earth soldiers stood in shock of what was playing before them; the Nourasian side just watched in fluffy awe. Eva and Aikka were still in their warm embrace. But that wasn't all that was surprising the Earth side. General Roberts lay on the ground barely holding onto life.

Riri stepped forward. "Look at this! This is love and happiness! And it's between enemy races! Do you really think we're all that different?! Do you see how much they love one another?! We cannot break this apart! It's eternal! Just like the peace that should be between us and once was!"

"My comrade here is right! We Nourasians are a peaceful people, and I know you humans can be as well! Let us stop this madness and live in harmony once more!" Dakka shouted to support Riri. There were several whispers from the opposing side. Then, a few soldiers came to the Nourasian side, then more and more! But a few stayed where they were.

Brock shoved passed those who were in his way. "I've gotta find out if that's the kid or not!" he whispered loudly to himself. Sure enough it was Riri, and sure enough, Brock joined her side.

"Brock! I can't believe it! You're still alive and healthy!" Riri grasped the man around the waist.

"I'm glad to see you too kid! I thought you were done for!"

"Like I said, I'm tougher than you think!"

"Rairiku! You were amazing!" Aikka shouted, now out of his embrace with Molly. Eva just smiled and told her to go into public speaking. Mina had arrived in the middle of her little spiel.

**Over at General Roberts' seemingly lifeless form**

The general lifted his head wearily, the laser still in his hands. "You-little-bitch! Ya think get rid o' me that easy?!" he lifted the hand with the laser and shot Eva in the back! She screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Lady Eva!"

"Eva!"

"Noooooo!" Aikka screamed. The General let out a hardy maniacal laugh as he died. (Serves him right that racist bastard!)

Aikka ran to Eva's body. She lay there, hanging on a small, thin strand of life. He knelt down on his knees. The prince placed his hand on her cheek; her skin grew colder by the minute. "Molly speak to me!" prince Aikka whispered loudly.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_preview of the next chapter:_

_"i like being in your arms, i just never thought it would end like this"_

_"you can't!"_

_"you've got no choice princey boy!"_

_"she's gone."_

_

* * *

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! what have i done?! Eva don't go into the light! it's bad for your eyes. XD 

(i'll add a short story to the last chapter if one of you guesses what Riri said.)

in the next chapter Aikka's gonna hafta take some drastic measures. And he's gonna need some help to do it! find out who and what in the exciting and concluding chapter of... JOURNEY TO NOURASIA, AN AFTER OBAN STORY!!!!!!!!!


	21. Say goodbye

YES! THE FINAL CHAPTER! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING 24 HOURS FOR! teehee!

ahem, sorry, i was up late last night and i didn't get much sleep because of my damn bird. I get a little loopy when i don't get enough sleep. word of advice to those of you who are thinking of getting a bird for a pet, DON'T EVER GET A DAMN FRICKIN' SUN CONURE!

Disclaimer: yeah right, like i'm gonna walk up to the guy who owns the show and say, "you don't own Oban Star Racers, i do!" uh, no. never have, never will.

Journey to Nourasia, An After Oban Story

Ch. 21 Say goodbye

"Noooooooo!" Aikka screamed. The General let out a hardy laugh as he died.

Prince Aikka ran to her body. She lay there, hanging on a small, thin strand of life. He knelt down on his knees. The prince placed his hand on her cheek; her skin grew colder by the minute. "Molly, speak to me! Please, please….. I love you."

The groups watched in horror as the scene played before them. This was happening on their own fault.

A soft groan was heard. Eva fluttered her eyes open. "I…. love…..you too….Aikka."

"Eva! You're alive."

"Not for long I'm guessing." She said weakly.

"No! Don't say such things, you'll be alright." Aikka pulled her into his arms. She lay there with dull red eyes. Eva was loosing life, and she was loosing it fast.

"I like being in your arms, I just never thought it would end like this. The irony, I die in the things I'm in most."

"Eva don't." he nuzzled her face.

A bright golden light emitted from the sky. Jordan slowly floated down to the ground. "Ay, prince, long time no see."

"Jordan! What do you want?" Aikka asked suspiciously.

"To help, now let me look at her." he pushed the prince aside to look at Molly's wounds. The shot had gone right through her belly. The teenage Avatar pulled back Eva's shirt to better look at the wound above her enbindment mark. It was deep, very deep. He slowly reached for the hole. Aikka slapped his hand away.

"What in the spirit's name are you doing?!"

"Hey! You want her to live as much as I do? Then don't be so protective of her!"

"It's not that! If you touch her mark both she and I will die instantly!"

"I'm gonna have to!"

"You can't!"

"You've got no choice princey boy!"

"Yes I do, we might be able to bring her back if we combine our powers." Aikka placed his hand on Eva's stomach and started channeling his power to her. Jordan caught on and placed his hand on the prince's.

A bright blue and golden light emitted from the area. The boys scrunched their faces in pain; they were putting all their effort and energy into her body. The two were trying so hard.

The light faded. Jordan stood up and hoped that it worked. All was silent. Many were holding their breath. This was a tense moment.

Prince Aikka felt for Molly's pulse. Nothing. He pulled her into his chest and started sobbing. "No! Eva, why!?"

"She's, she's gone." Mina stated. All hung their heads low. Even Jordan. Small tear drops fell from all faces. Aikka's face was covered with salty tears.

"Molly, please come back! COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" he shouted. His tears fell from his face onto Molly's lifeless form.

A dull white light emitted from her mark. Her eyes twitched, her hands clenched and opened, the blood from the wound and the wound itself, disappeared. Eva opened her eyes and smiled. "I was hoping to wake up to see your face." She mocked the very same words the prince had when he woke up from his injury operation.

Aikka gasped, this was not possible! She came back from the dead! "My princess! You're alive!" he pulled her closer and tighter.

"I'm happy I'm alive too my prince!" everyone cheered! Many were hopping with joy! Riri ran out to Jordan.

"Jordan, Jordan!" he turned but before he could he was tackled to the ground. The two of them laughed.

**Later at the palace meeting hall**

"Now please Mr. Brock, if you would just sign here." King Naabu asked. Brock had appointed himself as the new general of the Earth Coalition.

"Of course. I think this is a pretty fair deal we're striking here. We humans get to live here if we like and you have more subjects under your rein your majesties."

"Yes, 'tis a very fair acquisition and your troops do not seem to mind as well." Brock signed a treaty signifying eternal peace between Earth and Nourasia. The whole gang screamed with delight!

**Over at the deport pods**

Jordan called the deport pods over to help transport those who wanted to go back to their homes on Earth. Aikka and Eva were waving goodbye to those who were leaving.

A flash of reddish orange hair flowed passed them. "Hey! Riri! Wait up!" Eva yelled. She stopped and walked back up to her and Aikka.

"What is it Eves?" she asked.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Yes, I thought you would stay with us?"

"I'd love to, but, I can't. I don't belong here on Nourasia. I'll admit, it was fun being here—other than the war part of it—but it's not my home. everyone here's great and you're all like my family, but you're not my real family and i gotta get back to them." She reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a portable telecommunicator. "Here, take this, incase you ever want to call me. My number is already on there."

"Riri, I can't hold this ship forever! It's either Earth or bust!" Jordan yelled.

"Crap! I gotta go! I'm gonna miss you Eva, and you too prince Aikka." She said as she hugged them both good bye, "Tell Emimi and Tokka I said goodbye. And tell Mina and Dakka good luck with their relationship and that I said goodbye."

"We shall." Aikka assured her.

"And that's a promise." Molly said with a wink. Riri ran off to the ship, kissing Jordan just before she got in.

The pod shot up in the sky. Aikka and Molly waved goodbye as the ship faded away.

**End story**

**

* * *

**

**short Riri/Eva story**

_**this takes place six years after the war**_

_**Eva is now married to Aikka and now the queen of Nourasia**_

**Queen Eva walked down the hall to the new communication chamber. "it's been a long time since i talked to Riri. this is going to be fun!" she rounded a corner and walked through the door. the queen pulled up the screen and said, "communication to Earth."**

**"state the person you wish to speak to." the robotic voice of the communicator said. **

**"Rairiku Mikage Yoshimi Osonoke please." a red beam ran up and down her body. the thing beeped and a picture of Riri popped up. she was standing in front of a stove, apparently stiring someting for dinner. "Reez? can you hear me" **

**Riri turned her head to look at the screen, not stopping her stiring. "Eva! how nice to see your tattooed face again!"**

**"it's nice to see you again too Riri."**

**"how are things on Nourasia?"**

**"well, i'm now queen and i have a pair of three year old twins. let me tell you, they're a handful! how are things between you and Jordan?"**

**"oh, Jordan's as busy as ever, but i don't mind. and i guess that you could say things are giong well," she stopped stiring her concoction and turned to face the screen, "better than you might expect." Riri's belly was swolen near to it's limit. she looked about eight months pregnant. that's because she was!**

**

* * *

**yay! i'm finally done! with this fic! months before my birthday! that was my goal!

no one guessed what Riri said, so i decided to randomly put up that story.

thank you to all of you who favorited my story, me, and to those of you who reviewed as well. you are all like my friends now. some of you more than others. i think you know who i'm talking about. and if you don't it doesn't matter.

oh and here's one more thing before i disappear for a while to work on my next fic.

Alright Aikka lovers and fangirls, if you like the english version of prince Aikka, then you're going to love the japanese version! go to youtube and look up "Oban star racers in Japanese" look for episode 11, click on it, and look for the prince. his voice is sooooo much smexier in Japanese!


End file.
